A dorm with WHO!
by Neji0392
Summary: Amu goes to a new school with no Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, or Kukai? Did I mention her new school is a dorm, and she gets stuck with the most popular GUY in the same room! This isn't gonna be good! Rated T: Amu x Ikuto
1. Chapter 1

**Ally-chan: Okay, I know I still have to finish two other fanfics, but I just had to get this one out! **

**Ikuto: … FINISH YOUR OTHER ONES!!!Amu: Yeah, Ally, finish your other stories.**

**Ikuto: -cries- Amu finally agrees with me!!**

**Amu: -sweatdrops- Um… -scoots away-**

**Ally-chan: I know I have to finish them… And I'm sorry that I haven't been paying attention to them much… **

**Amu/Ikuto: Apology not accepted!!**

**Ally-chan: GUYS?!**

**Ikuto: -walks away- I'm not hearing this nonsense!**

**Amu: Me neither! -walks away with Ikuto-**

**Ally-chan: -cries- They left me… D-disclaimer…**

**Miki: Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way!**

**Ally-chan: E-enjoy… **

**A/N: There will be no Easter, Guardians, or Shugo Charas in this story. The "Guardians" are normal people like us. ****J**

**Another A/N: Ikuto will be the same age as Amu. And so will Utau. Utau and Ikuto are not brother and sister. **

* * *

**Summary: **A school without Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, and Kukai?! Amu is going to a new school; meeting new friends, new rivals, and a new… love?! And did I mention it was a Dorm School? AMUTO! (This summary is probably the worst summary…)

**[Chapter 1]**

Amu was walking toward her new school. Cool & Spicy as always. Her bag slung behind her shoulders, her head tilted to the side, and her left hand right on her hip. She was definitely going to start a commotion at school.

Amu walked through the gates of the school. It looked even better than Seiyo. It was elegantly polished, statues and water fountains everywhere. The school was even taller, and the perimeter was huge. There was a giant garden, a pond, a green house, a "love area" on one side. On one corner of the gates, there were small stores filled with clothes and accessories, and some stores had small furniture, and another store had school supplies.

Then on one side, there was a big room for parties, and there was a pool and a Jacuzzi outside of it. Then there was a gym, and many other places around the school that was planted in the middle.

Amu gazed at all of what she could see from where she was standing. Her Cool & Spicy character was gone. She was looking at the beautiful scene in front of her. Then a girl with blond, long hair in two pig-tails was walking toward her.

"Are you Miss Hinamori-san?" She had a white tube-top, with a black-jean-jacket over it, then she had black leggings, with black flats.

"Yes, I just transferred here. This school is very beautiful." Amu said. Why wasn't she keeping her Cool & Spicy character? That's right, it's because now she has a new life in a new school, and she wasn't going to be the outer character from this wonderful school.

"Yeah it is! Oh by the way, the people in this school are normal, we don't look or act like the school, so don't think we're all snobs." The girl said. This made Amu feel a lot more comfortable.

"Thanks for giving me a heads-up, I was a bit worried I would be different from a lot of the people here. Oh, call me Amu, too." Amu said.

"Oh! My name's Utau. Hoshina Utau. But you would fit right in, trust me! By the way, I like your outfit; and your hair." Utau winked.

Amu was wearing a black ruffled skirt, a hot pink tank top with a jacket over it, red thigh-high socks, and black flats. Her hair was put into a side pony-tail, with small strands of hair in the front.

Amu blushed, "Thanks. I like yours, too."

Utau and Amu walked to the Principle building; where Amu will be getting a room, and getting her schedule.

"You will be getting dorm number 74. It's on floor six in the second hall way. Here's your schedule. Feel free to relax for the next few days to settle down in your new home. Thank you for joining our school!" The secretary smiled wide.

She was a very kind woman with brown hair that spiked in the back, but the front had long streaks of straight hair. She had red-rimmed glasses, and she had a cute body. Her name was Elaina.

"Thank you Elaina!" Amu walked out with Utau, since Utau was her guide for the day.

"Amu… You cannot believe what just happened to you!" Utau yelled excitedly.

Amu was confused, "W-what?"

"You just got Tsukiyomi Ikuto's dorm!" Utau screamed.

"W-who's that?!" Amu asked. "I-it sounds like a boy!"

"It IS a boy! Ikuto Tsukiyomi is the most popular guy in school, his looks are the best. He may be a bit quiet, but that's what makes him cool! All the girls drool over him! Of course, I don't. I'm his friend, so…" Utau said, smiling to herself.

Amu gazed at Utau, "The most popular guy in school? Ah! I can't do this!" Amu panicked. She was the new girl, and he was the popular guy!

"Come on, let's go to your dorm. He's not there right now, so we can do whatever we want to the room." Utau smiled and they walked off to Ikuto's dorm room.

-In Ikuto/Amu's dorm-

The whole room was painted blue, the bed of Ikuto was blue(very comfy though), the whole room was decorated with blue. Utau grimaced.

"We need to do a lot of work on this place." Utau suddenly ran out of the room and came back with pink paint, pink bed sheets, a pink flurry bean bag, pink lamp, white night-stand, pink TV, and a white dresser.

How did Utau get all of this? She was rich, and she paid some of the staff to carry all of these things outside of Ikuto/Amu's room.

Amu gawked at this. "U-Utau! You didn't have to buy all this for me!"

"Oh, yes I did!" Utau yelled. Utau was suddenly in an outfit for painting. How did that happen? Nobody knows.

Utau painted half of the room with the pink paint, the other half was still blue. Utau waited for the paint to dry, and put in a full-sized bed on the pink side, with the help of the staff, of course. She put on the bed sheets, which was flurry pink, and it had flurry white pokadots on it. Utau then put the white night-stand on the left side of the bed. She put the pink lamp on it. Utau put the dresser next to the night-stand on the wall next to the wall where the bed and night-stand were, leaving a small space in the corner for a hamper. Utau then put the TV on the dresser.

Now half of the room had things of Ikuto, and the other half had things of Amu. The room was quite big. Utau grinned at her work that she had done in only one hour!

"Utau! Wow… this is great! Thank you so much!" Amu hugged Utau tightly.

Utau smiled, "So where are your stuff? Like… clothes and things you brought from home?"

"Those are coming tomorrow-" Amu stopped talking when she heard someone walk into the room. Amu turned to see who it was.

It was a guy with midnight-blue hair, in some parts it was messy, but then it was also straightened and shiny. He was tall. His skin was a light-tan color. His eyes were the same color as his eyes, but they were fuller, and even more beautiful than his hair. He paused as he walked into his room.

"Utau… what the Hell did you do to my room?" He turned his upper-body and faced Utau. His voice… so husky, yet gentle.

"Haha! Ikuto, meet your new dorm-mate!" Utau moved aside and pointed out Amu. "Her name's Hinamori Amu."

Ikuto frown, had turned into a smirk. "A girl? I didn't even know the school allowed that. Considering what guys can do to girls." Ikuto said.

Amu's eyes widened, "H-hello… My name's Hinamori Amu. You must be Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Amu bowed slightly.

"Yes, I'm Ikuto. So you guys decided to remodel the room… half blue, and half pink." Ikuto sighed loudly, obviously showing his annoyance.

"I-it was all Utau! I didn't do any of it." Amu blamed.

"A-Amu!? Thanks for ratting me out!" Utau looked at Ikuto and smiled wide. Trying to make Ikuto feel better, which didn't work.

"I have guys come into this dorm! They're definitely going to make fun of me when they see that half of my room is pink and frilly or whatever!" Ikuto sat on his bed. "Whatever… Go on Utau. I'll let you come into this room tomorrow after school."

Utau rolled her eyes, "Whatever… Bye Amu! See you tomorrow!"

Amu waved and faced Ikuto. "So I guess we're room-mates!" Amu said happily.

Ikuto looked at her with a tired, sleepy face. "Yeah yeah… Just go to sleep, I'm beat." Ikuto put his pillow over his face and seemed to fall asleep instantly.

Amu raised an eyebrow, "Wow… This school year is going to be pretty fun."

* * *

**Ally-chan: So what do you guys- Guys?**

**No one: --------------------------------------**

**Ally-chan: Ikuto, Amu come back!! Please?!**

**Ikuto: -sigh- Whatever… **

**Amu: Ikuto, don't be so emo. You should be happy that you're going to stay in a dorm with me. We can do lots of fun things together. -wink-**

**Ikuto: A-Amu, since when did you get so naughty?**

**Amu: Oh crap! Ikuto's rubbing off on me!! And now HE'S… STUTTERING!!! **

**Ally-chan: OH NO! Ikuto and Amu have switched places! **

**Ally-chan: Thanks for reading! And review to get the next chapter and find out what happens next to Ikuto and Amu! (Even in the switch-aroo)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally-chan: Are you ready for chapter TWO?!**

**Ikuto: no… comment.**

**Amu: -cough cough-**

**Ally-chan: You guys are still not talking to me?!**

**Ikuto: Ally-chan, you're so mean!!**

**Amu: Also, you should put more perverted stuff in this…**

**Ally-chan: Oh yeah… they exchanged places…**

**Ikuto: A-Amu! You're such a pervert!!**

**Amu: -smirks- **

**Ally-chan: This is… really scary! D-Disclaimer!!**

**Suu: Ally-chan does not own Shugo Chara in any way-desu!**

**Ally-chan: Enjoy!!**

**A/N: I heard a (I'm not sure if it's a complaint) "complaint" that there's no Shugo Charas in this. If you would like, I could give Amu Shugo Charas later in the story. Review and tell me if that's what you want!!**

**Another A/N: Ikuto will get more perverted. In the first few chapters, you'll see something pretty original -- Ikuto's personality in this story. **

* * *

**Reflection: **"I have guys come into this dorm! They're definitely going to make fun of me when they see that half of my room is pink and frilly or whatever!" Ikuto sat on his bed. "Whatever… Go on Utau. I'll let you come into this room tomorrow after school."

Utau rolled her eyes, "Whatever… Bye Amu! See you tomorrow!"

Amu waved and faced Ikuto. "So I guess we're room-mates!" Amu said happily.

Ikuto looked at her with a tired, sleepy face. "Yeah yeah… Just go to sleep, I'm beat." Ikuto put his pillow over his face and seemed to fall asleep instantly.

Amu raised an eyebrow, "Wow… This school year is going to be pretty fun."

**[Chapter 2]**

-Later in the day after Ikuto woke up from his sleep-

"Hey… what's your name again?" Ikuto asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Hinamori Amu…" Amu was in the background "chibi-form", since Ikuto couldn't remember Amu's name for the tenth time.

Ikuto smirked, "I know. I just like seeing you get annoyed when I ask." Ikuto laid on his bed in the sexiest position. He was laying on his back, with his left knee propped up, then both his arms were behind his head, and did I forget to mention his shirt was off?

Amu twitched, "I can't believe I got a dorm with this idiot…" Amu whispered.

Ikuto heard this, for Amu wasn't a very good whisperer. Ikuto had all of a sudden been next to Amu's ear, and breathed huskily into it. Amu shivered, and definitely blushed.

"You think I'm an idiot? Aw, and I thought we were just getting starting to get along." Ikuto pouted. Ikuto put his arms around Amu's waist, both sitting on the bed. Amu blushed more than she already was.

Ikuto let go of Amu instantly, _"What did I just do?" _Ikuto thought. Amu scooted away from Ikuto. "I'm sorry…" Ikuto grabbed a bag from the floor and walked out of the room.

Amu was confused full-on. _Why did he all of a sudden change? Did I do something wrong? I mean… I didn't want him to continue, but that was… a bit strange. Ah! This is all so weird having a dorm with a guy like him!_

-Ikuto POV-

I walked through out campus to find Utau, the only person I can talk to without her ogling, or talking about some kind of sport. As I walked, girls from here and there kept gasping and whispering.

One of them said, "Did you hear? He got a dorm with a new girl!" How did they already know that? "I'm so jealous, I bet if I were that girl I would've already seduced him." What the Hell?

"Oh my God! Look! It's Ikuto!! He's so hot, I wish he were mine… That new girl is so lucky!" What is up with this!? I wish I could yell at them! That girl in the dorm is _not_ my girlfriend, and I'm not intending on having her as one!

I looked around and saw Utau-- buying shoes. Not a surprise there. I walked into the store she was in, she ogling over these shoes on sale that were quite stylish. Anyway--

-Normal POV-

"Utau, I need to talk to you." Ikuto said firmly.

"Oh, hey Ikuto! I thought you were mad at me." Utau said teasingly.

"Well, this is important. It's about that new girl in my dorm." Ikuto whispered. He didn't want people to get the wrong impression and start stupid rumors again.

"You mean Amu-chan?" Utau said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Her name's different, it's hard to remember. Anyway, we need to talk _privately._" Ikuto said sternly.

"Okay, sure. Let's go to the Café down the street, that's a nice place to talk." Utau grabbed Ikuto's hand and they-- or she dragged Ikuto to the Café.

They sat down in one of the tables and Utau looked as if they were in a secret meeting.

"So what's the dealio?" Utau said.

"Well… When I was in my dorm, I became some kind of pervert-dude. But it was only when I was looking at Amu." Ikuto said, whispering.

"Um… did you get horny or something?" Utau said, she wasn't joking either.

Ikuto looked at her, "It wasn't like that! No, all of a sudden I was holding her and whispering in her ear." Ikuto said, worried look all over his face.

Utau looked at him wide-eyed, "That's weird… you'd never do that. You're like… the sweetest guy I know, and not in that way."

"I know… It was very strange. I am not a pervert." Ikuto said.

Utau sighed, "Look, just hold back whatever you're doing. I don't want Amu to get hurt, alright?" Utau got up from her seat, and grabbed her back. "You disrupted my shopping, too. Hmph." Utau walked out of the café and left a still-confused Ikuto sitting near the table.

-Later as Ikuto walks into his room-

Ikuto opened his door and saw Amu fixing up my half of the room. What was she doing?

"Amu… why are you picking up _my_ half of the room?" Ikuto asked.

Amu looked up from the drawer she had been staring at.

"U-um! Nothing! I was just trying to fix it up a little since it was a bit messy and-" Amu stopped when Ikuto had pushed her onto his bed and was holding her arms against the sheets; his body over hers.

"It's okay, _Kitten._" Ikuto breathed.

Amu stared at him wide-eyed, blush on face, in shock. "I-Ikuto, get off!" Ikuto didn't get off of her. Instead, he leaned down and nibbled on her neck.

"Ikuto get off!" Amu pushed Ikuto back and ran to the bathroom on her side of the room. She locked the door behind her and breathed heavily.

-Over with Ikuto-

Ikuto punched the door, "What the Hell is wrong with me!?" Ikuto opened the door and passed by Utau who was about to walk in, and Ikuto slammed the door as Utau was already inside of Amu and Ikuto's room.

Utau, terrified, looked around to find Amu. No where in sight -- bathroom.

"Amu-chan?" Utau knocked gently on the door. Utau heard quiet sobs inside. "Oh my god… what did Ikuto do?" Utau whispered. "Amu-chan!?"

"Is that you, Utau?" Amu said quietly from inside.

"Yes Amu, it's me. Ikuto's not here anymore." Utau said, obviously the reason she was in there was because of Ikuto. Amu opened the door and Utau saw Amu's eyes puff out since she was crying.

"Utau… Do I have to stay in this dorm room? Ikuto's really scaring me, he kept doing things that I didn't want him to be doing…" Amu said softly.

"No Amu, you can come stay in my dorm for a little while. I'll talk to Ikuto, it'll be okay." Utau said. "I already have a room-mate though, so you might be a bit uncomfortable."

"That's okay, as long as I'm away from Ikuto…"

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

**Ally-chan: Okay, I think this is pretty good. Oh, and if you're confused, things will be straightened out soon. **

**Ikuto: W-why did I do those things to Amu?!**

**Amu: I liked it.**

**Ally-chan: Okay, you guys really need to-**

**Amu: -blush- What's up with this chapter?! **

**Ikuto: That's weird, in every story I'm a pervert. Why not this one?**

**Amu: You are too a pervert!! You almost raped me!**

**Ikuto: Well apparently I have a problem whenever I'm near you!**

**Amu: -puffs cheeks out- You still did it…**

**Ally-chan: -tears of joy- They're normal again!!**

**Ikuto: Ally-chan, please explain why I have problems in the next chapter!**

**Amu: Yeah, I really want to know!**

**Ally-chan: Don't worry, you'll know soon!**

**Ally-chan: Thanks for reading! And review for the next chapter, also review if you want Shugo Charas in this story!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally-chan: I finally returned!!! I'm so sorry everyone. That took more time than I expected… You see, my laptop charger got messed up, and here in the land of Venezuela, there aren't any Best Buys to buy a new charger! So I had to order one online, and it took a really long time to get here… **

**Ikuto: I can't believe you took three months to recover from your depression…**

**Ally-chan: Hey! I'm still a little depressed, and don't make fun of me!! What if I took you away from Amu forever? You'd suicide! So bleh!!**

**Ikuto: Hm.. You may have a point.**

**Amu: Anyway, I'm glad you returned to keep making your stories. I though you might have given up on these wonderful stories. -smiles-**

**Ally-chan: Amu-chan, You're so nice!!! -tears of joy splash out-**

**Ikuto: Wonderful stories my ass… **

**Ally-chan: WHAT?! -sobs in corner-**

**Amu: Ikuto! Ha ha ha, Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way!! Enjoy!!**

**A/N: The majority was Charas in the story! Which is good because now I have a reason for a specific thing. Heehee.**

**Reflection: **"Utau… Do I have to stay in this dorm room? Ikuto's really scaring me, he kept doing things that I didn't want him to be doing…" Amu said softly.

"No Amu, you can come stay in my dorm for a little while. I'll talk to Ikuto, it'll be okay." Utau said. "I already have a room-mate though, so you might be a bit uncomfortable."

"That's okay, as long as I'm away from Ikuto…"

**[Chapter 3]**

**-That night in Utau's dorm-**

"Amu-chan, this is Ruka-chan. She's my room-mate." Utau said, gesturing to Ruka.

"Hi Ruka-chan. Nice to meet you." Amu said.

Ruka looked at her, "Nice to meet you too…" Not very enthusiastic.

**-Amu's POV-**

This Ruka person looked like a snob. She had long, brown hair; but she put it in a messy, side pony-tail. Her face was filled with make-up, her wardrobe was full-on expensive. I also noticed that before she said 'nice to meet you too' she hesitated and looked at me in disgust. How rude…

But that's not the worst part of being in this room, there's only _one _bed, and that bed was a queen-size. But even so, three of us would not fit comfortably. When we got in bed, I was on the left side, but I was basically on the edge. Utau and Ruka had fallen asleep in like… two minutes while it took me? Never.

I noticed that I was never going to get sleep in this slump. I tip-toed to my clothes, grabbed them, and walked out of the dorm room silently. I walked to my own dorm, and I saw Ikuto listening to music on his iPod.

He didn't notice me come in since his music was up so high, and his eyes were somewhere in a daze. I tip-toed to my bed, and I laid down in it. I finally felt comfortable, I was in my own bed now, without anybody almost pushing me off the side… or… that's what I thought.

**-Normal POV-**

Amu awoke, she stretched normally. Suddenly, she felt something hard, but soft at the same time. She noticed it was the feeling of smooth, strong skin. She opened her eyes and saw a blue-haired boy, with a perfect sleeping face.

"I-I-Ikuto!? What are you doing in my bed?!" Amu screamed.

Ikuto dazedly opened his eyes, then he opened them wide and big. "Amu? Why are you in my bed?"

"YOUR BED?! This is MY bed!!!" Amu yelled, steam coming out of her ears.

Ikuto looked around confused, "Oh my gosh! Amu, I'm so sorry. I didn't know I came to your bed last night. I must've been sleep-walking or something. I-I'm…"

**-Amu's POV… Very short one-**

What is his problem!? He shows up in my bed, and acts as if he doesn't know! Although his face looks like he's actually sorry…

**-Normal POV-**

"Amu, I seriously didn't do this on purpose, I swear. I'm not like that…" Ikuto said. "I'm not like that…" Ikuto said this more to himself than to Amu.

"Just get ready for school, Jerk…" Amu said. Amu turned away from Ikuto and walked into the bathroom.

Ikuto sat on her bed with shame. Ikuto then got up and put his clothes on for school. Amu had got out of the bathroom by the time Ikuto had to go in. Ikuto went in and brushed his hair/teeth. Washed his face. He then looked like normal, hot & sexy Ikuto.

Ikuto went back to his bed, and saw an egg setting on it. His eyes widened. He knew about Shugo Charas and all those, for he use to work for a company named Easter that tracked them down.

Ikuto touched it, and a little chara popped out. The chara had dark blue hair, just like Ikuto. Although the bangs were more to the side and it covered one of his eyes. His eyes were a sparkling blue with a hint of gleam in it. Then he had a blue shirt, a black jacket over it, and black pants.

"What's up Ikuto? I'm your chara! The name's Hyo." Hyo said, waving a hand at Ikuto.

"Um… Hi. What exactly do you do?" Ikuto asked. Ikuto looked at Amu, who was looking at him with total confusion. Ikuto grabbed his chara and walked into the bathroom.

"Listen. Inside, you wished you were more open, especially with girls. You're the quiet, cool, kind guy who everyone likes. But you never seem to hit on girls, even though you want to make a move. When you saw Amu, that's when I popped up. I can't believe you haven't noticed me, ya know?" Hyo said.

Ikuto looked at him with a straight face… "You… You turned me into a perverted freak! I ended up in Amu's bed! I almost RAPED her! What the Hell is wrong with you!?" Ikuto yelled.

"Woah woah woah! Calm down. You like this girl, don't you?" Hyo asked mischievously.

"Well… yeah I guess you can say that. I think she's cute and stuff…" Ikuto said quietly.

"Well then, I'm going to help you win her heart," Hyo sighed, "and I'll lessen down the perverted-ness." He added.

Ikuto looked at him with doubt, "I hope you do. I have to get to class now. And don't bother me while I'm in there." Ikuto turned and walked out of the room to class. Utau, though, had walked into Ikuto and Amu's room.

"Hey Amu-chan, why'd you leave last night?" Utau asked, or… pouted.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't comfortable, I couldn't sleep. Sorry." Amu had no intention to tell Utau about Ikuto's weird 'talking to himself' deal.

"Listen Amu, I know Ikuto has been acting strange, but please don't blame him. It's not his fault. He's got this… er… problem. Please don't offend him, he's really kind." Utau said calmly.

"Hey Utau… Do you know why Ikuto was talking to himself? Just a few minutes ago, he was talking to something. He said, "Um Hi. What exactly do you do?". Then he went to the bathroom and talked more." Amu said, confused obviously.

"_Shugo Charas"_ Utau thought. "Amu, I'll hang out with you later, okay? You should go see if you're clothes have gotten here yet. See ya!" With that, Utau walked out of the room.

**-Amu's POV-**

I wonder why Ikuto was talking to himself like that… it's so strange. How is he the most popular guy in the school again? Oh well…

I walked to the school gates and found my parents with the car. My mom was getting out suitcases from the back trunk. I grinned widely.

"Amu-chan, Sweetie~! You cam at the right time. Listen, here are all of your clothes." My mom handed me a giant suitcase.

"Amu-chan! You're not hanging out with any guys are you?!" My dad pouted.

Oh crap. I wasn't going to tell my parents that I lived in a dorm with a guy! "Uh, of course not! No guys… whatsoever." I said shakily.

My dad eyed me closely, "My Amu-chan would never lie to me about something like that! I trust her!" My dad's eyes got all sparkly, and I backed away toward my mom a little bit.

"Amu-chan, don't listen to your dad. You're definitely old enough to go out with guys. I trust you won't do anything wrong. Now sweetie, Papa and I are leaving now. We love you!" My mom and Dad entered the car, and drove off leaving me.

**-Normal POV During Amu's POV-**

"Ikuto, please tell me that the reason you're getting so close to Amu is because of Shugo Charas right!" Utau yelled.

"How'd you know?" Ikuto asked.

"Amu had told me you were talking to mid-air, and I figured it was a Shugo Chara. Show me that little rascal! I'll murder him and--" Utau stomped.

"No! Utau, Hyo is helping me!" Ikuto said.

"Hyo? Who's Hyo?!" Utau demanded to know.

Hyo popped out and waved to Utau, "Me! How _you_ doin'?" The way Hyo said this disgusted Utau.

"How is this perverted little thing going to help you?!"

"He's going to help me win Amu's heart." Ikuto said mischievously.

**End of Chapter! **

**Ally-chan: How'd you guys like that??? I really liked this chapter. -grins-**

**Ikuto: I hope Hyo really does help me.. But I wish I could strangle him for what he's done! **

**Amu: Ohhh!! I'm going to murder that little Shugo Chara! Oh, and, do I get Shugo Charas too? **

**Ally-chan: I don't know about that yet.. Maybe! **

**Utau: I like myself in this story. -happy-**

**Ikuto: I don't like myself in this story! Why am I so un-perverted?! That's so OC of me… **

**Ally-chan: That's the whole point! Geez… **

**Amu: I like you being un-perverted -smiles-**

**Ally-chan: Anyway, thanks for reading, and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally-chan: Sorry for the late upload! Fanfiction wasn't letting me upload my document. **

**Ikuto: Excuses….**

**Amu: I agree. **

**Ally-chan: I'M SERIOUS!! I can't believe you guys don't believe me… -sobs in corner-**

**Ikuto/Amu: Lame. **

**Ally-chan: I HATE YOU!**

**Iru: Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way, Ne?!**

**Ikuto: Iru?**

**Ally-chan: E-enjoy…. -sobs-**

**Reflection: **"No! Utau, Hyo is helping me!" Ikuto said.

"Hyo? Who's Hyo?!" Utau demanded to know.

Hyo popped out and waved to Utau, "Me! How _you_ doin'?" The way Hyo said this disgusted Utau.

"How is this perverted little thing going to help you?!"

"He's going to help me win Amu's heart." Ikuto said mischievously.

**[Chapter 3]**

**-Amu's POV-**

I was going up the stairs, very slowly. My suitcase was very hard to carry up the stairs all the way up to the 6th floor. And even worse, _he _came.

"Do you need some help?" Ikuto asked.

"No, I can go upstairs by myself." I spat.

Ikuto raised a brow, "I think you're lying. Let me help you." Ikuto lifted the suit case up, as if it were pillow! I never knew he was so strong…

Ikuto carried the "pillow" all the way up to the room, while I was following behind. I felt kind of bad, that he was carrying _my_ suitcase all the way up to the 6th floor, to our room. Woah, saying _our_ room sounds too weird.

He opened the door, and set the suitcase on the pink side of the room. I was happy that my mom brought my clothes.

"Thanks… I-Ikuto…" I said. Dang it! I stuttered.

"Your welcome. Anything for you." Ikuto said seductively. I have to admit, his voice was really hot. The thought made me blush.

"Hmm, why are you blushing?" Ikuto asked. Oh my God! He noticed!

"U-uh… No reason!" I stammered.

Ikuto smirked.

**-Ikuto's POV-**

I think it's working. Amu blushed, and she stuttered. I'm getting closer, even by just a tiny bit.

Amu spent the rest of the day putting all of her clothes in her dresser. Dang she has a lot of clothes! I saw a couple cute things in there. Actually, a lot of cute things. Including some of her bras and underwear.

I spent the rest of the day laying on my bed. Well, that is until Utau came in and she invited Amu out to the café. If she invited Amu, she invited me, too. Because I'm going to spy. Wow do I sound immature…

I followed Utau and Amu to the café. And when I saw that they sat in the back, that was better. I walked in, hunched. But that didn't work because a bunch of girls crowded around me once I walked in. How annoying.

"Ikuto-sama! Kya~" They all screamed. Stupid fan girls…

**-Amu's POV-**

I saw Ikuto walk in and a crowd of girls surround him. He is popular… I saw how annoyed he was though, it must be hard to be so popular. I saw Saaya Yamabuki in the crowd. She was the one being most annoying. She even had a headband around her head saying, "I (heart) Ikuto-Sama!! Club". How lame… If they _really_ knew what Ikuto was like, I'm sure they wouldn't want to be part of that club.

I saw Ikuto look at me, and sigh. I wonder why??

**-Ikuto's POV-**

Damn it! They definitely noticed me with this huge crowd of girls. I haven't even moved from the spot since I walked in to the café. I saw Amu looking at me. I felt like a big jerk now. I decided I should just leave. I walked out with the crowd of girls, and they followed me all the way up to the room. I locked them out though. I sat against the door. I hate all of those fan girls… That's why Amu is so different…

**-Normal POV-**

"Amu, listen. Ikuto has been acting a bit strange, but I promise you, he's a great person." Utau said.

"I don't know how to believe that… Tell me. Why is he acting strange? Talking to himself, turning up in my bed!" Amu was frustrated.

"Okay, I'll tell you. There's these things called Shugo Charas. They are your would-be self, that hide inside you until you finally apply that courage. They're like your little Guardian Angels. Well, anyway. Ikuto has one. And his name is Hyo. Hyo is a Shugo Chara who has the specialty of confronting girls. Well, um… I think you get the rest."

Amu was left confused, "How am I supposed to know these exist?" Amu asked.

"You just have to believe in them Amu-chan!" Utau said.

Amu sighed.

**-Amu's POV- **

How am I supposed to know that these things exist!! Ugh, I'm so stressed out! How do I know if Utau and Ikuto are just crazy loons?! I don't know what to do… I'm so confused.

I walked up to my dorm, to find Ikuto asleep on his bed. I looked at him a bit. Gee, I can see why he's so popular. He's perfect. His hair is silk, and his face is just so… No! What am I saying?! I am not falling for this broad!

I walked off to my bed, taking the covers--

"EH?!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

**-Normal POV-**

Ikuto quickly got up, "Amu, what's wrong?!" He yelled.

"Th-there's a-a THING on my bed!!!" Amu screamed.

Ikuto got up to look at it. He looked at Amu with a straight face, "You're going to tell me you're scared of this harmless little thing." Ikuto picked it up gently, making sure it didn't wake up.

"This is a Shugo Chara. This--" Amu cut him off.

"I know what it is… Let me see it!" Amu grabbed it making it wake up, startled. Amu stomped off to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"WHY DO I HAVE YOU?!" Amu screamed.

The little chara, frightened, didn't answer.

Amu took a deep breath and calmed down, "Please, tell me why you're here…"

The chara seemed to perk up, "Hi, Amu-chan! My name's Aki. I'm your Shugo Chara! I'm here because deep inside your heart, you had this feeling of love. One you've never even thought about! But I'm here to make that feeling greater!" Aki exclaimed.

Amu was still confused, "What feeling of love? I don't love _anyone_!"

Aki sighed, "You will soon. Amu-chan."

**End of Chapter!**

**Ally-chan: I don't know about this chapter…. Ikuto. Amu. Tell me your opinions! **

**Ikuto: Eh, it's okay… I don't like how Amu and I are still so distant from each other.**

**Amu: I think the chara came unexpected…**

**Ally-chan: Hmm… those are all negative comments. Well, I hope the next chapter will be better!**

**Amu: Thanks for Reading!**

**Ikuto: And Review!! **

**Ally-chan: Chaoo!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for those who said that my chapter WASN'T bad**

**Ally-chan: Are you guys ready for chapter 5?!**

**Ikuto/Amu: Yeah!!**

**Amu: I hope my chara has some kind of use!**

**Ikuto: I hope Hyo helps me… **

**Ally-chan: I'm sure they will! Now let's continue! -Doesn't care about Ikuto and Amu's needs-**

**Amu: How about we DON'T continue!! **

**Ikuto: Uh…. I think you're going to far…**

**Ally-chan: I agr--**

**Ikuto: SHUT IT!**

**Ally-chan: O_O **

**Amu: I guess you're right… Well Let's continue!**

**Ally-chan: Isn't -- **

**Ikuto: Shu--**

**Ally-chan: YOU BE QUIET! I'M THE ONE WHO'S GONNA MAKE AMU FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, SO IF YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN, STOP TELLING ME TO "SHUT. IT!" **

**Ikuto: …**

**Ally-chan: I do NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way. Enjoy…**

**Reflection: **"WHY DO I HAVE YOU?!" Amu screamed.

The little chara, frightened, didn't answer.

Amu took a deep breath and calmed down, "Please, tell me why you're here…"

The chara seemed to perk up, "Hi, Amu-chan! My name's Aki. I'm your Shugo Chara! I'm here because deep inside your heart, you had this feeling of love. One you've never even thought about! But I'm here to make that feeling greater!" Aki exclaimed.

Amu was still confused, "What feeling of love? I don't love _anyone_!"

Aki sighed, "You will soon. Amu-chan."

**[Chapter 5]**

The next day, I left Aki in my room. Ikuto decided to walk with me to class, making me irritated. I know that once we step out of the dorm, girls will surround him, and since he's walking with me, they'll surround me, too.

"Amu, so do you like your Shugo Chara?" Ikuto asked randomly.

"No. It's probably the most thing in the World…" I muttered. Not sure if Ikuto heard me. He just smiled at me. I hated how he just smiled at me like that, as if nothing that has happened, happened.

Then came my prediction. Ikuto and I walked out of the dorm and there they were. The group of fan girls.

"Kyaaaa~ Ikuto-Sama!!!"

"There's Hinamori-san! Are they going out???" That one pissed me off.

"Ohh, I bet they're going out! I'm so jealous!!" What's up with these rumors!

Then came in Saaya when she heard this. "WHO'S. GOING. OUT. WITH. MY. IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!?????????" I never knew someone could scream so loud…

"Hinamori-san, Saaya." WOAH! WHAT?!

Saaya came storming toward me. "Are you _aware_ that Ikuto-Sama is MINE?!" She yelled.

"Yes. Ikuto, why don't you tell this _person_ that I'm not going out with you, and _never_ will." I said calmly. I heard a few people in the back saying, "She's so cool! She stood up to Saaya Yamabuki!"

Ikuto cleared his throat, "Why, Amu, I could _never_ say that because you _will_ go out with me soon. Now, Saaya, I am not _yours_, I am entirely "owned" by this here pink-haired girl. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be heading off to class." I was COMPLETELY shocked.

Ikuto grabbed me by my waist and I blushed a dark color of red. We walked all the way to class, leaving behind a bloody-murder screaming Saaya Yamabuki.

"I-Ikuto, why'd you say that?!" I yelled once we got into the _empty_ classroom. What a coincidence.

"I said it so that all of those girls don't follow me around all the time, and I also said it because it's true." Ikuto smirked.

"Eh?! I will _never, ever_ go out with you! Pervert!!" I yelled.

**-Normal POV-**

Ikuto jumped off the desk he was sitting on, to land right in front of Amu's face. Amu blushed. Ikuto smirked.

"Are you sure about that, _Amu-chan_?" This made Amu furiously red.

Ikuto held Amu's face and leaned in for a kiss. Amu's eyes widened, and just as Ikuto brushed his lips on Amu's, Utau opened the door wide. Slamming against the wall.

Utau stood in shock. Amu was in shock as much as Utau. Ikuto jumped backwards and smirked. "Mornin' Utau."

Utau narrowed her eyes, "Good Morning, Ikuto."

Amu blushed a very dark shade of red, and she quickly went to sit at the very back next to the window on the right. Utau decided to sit in the front, not to bother Amu. Ikuto, of course decided to sit next to Amu.

What Amu didn't notice was that Aki was hiding behind the desk the whole time. She giggled and muttered, "I knew you were falling for this guy."

As class started, everyone was whispering. Spreading rumors that Ikuto and Amu were going out. Ikuto smirked. He took out notebook paper ad a pen. He wrote:

_Dear Strawberry,_

_I know you wanted me to kiss you. I just know it._

He passed it on to Amu. Amu wrote back after she read it.

_As if! I wouldn't want a kiss from you in a million years! Jerk… Pervert…_

Ikuto laughed at this.

_What about after a million years? Would you want one then? I'll wait. ;) As long as I get those wonderful, cherry flavored lips on mine, I don't need anything else in the World._

Amu's jaw dropped slightly reading this. Seems like Hyo really helped Ikuto at some point.

_Are they really cherry flavored? I haven't even noticed that. I do eat cherries quite often… Anyway! You won't ever get these lips on yours! It's on!! _

Ikuto laughed at Amu's dumbfounded-ness of her cherry lips, he also laughed that she made a challenge.

_A challenge? Amu, I hope you know I never lose. So be prepared. Oh shit! The teacher's eyeing us. See ya! The challenge has started…_

Amu smiled, and put the note under her notebook, and continued copying the board.

The challenge started.

**End of Chapter! **

**Ally-chan: I liked this chapter!! **

**Ikuto: I touched her lips SLIGHTLY! I'm happy~**

**Amu: I challenged Ikuto? Hmm… He's going to win… He always does.. Some how.**

**Ikuto: I know. **

**Ally-chan: Thanks for reading! Review, PLEASE!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm still sick! But I was bored out of my mind staying in bed all day! So I decided to make chapter six!! You guys better be thankful that I'm actually making this while I'm sick!! Haha, just kidding! You don't have to be thankful, but you do have to review! Hehehehe…**

**Ally-chan: Yay for chapter 6!**

**Ikuto/Amu: Hooray!**

**Ally-chan: Oh! We're all so excited! Now that the challenge has started, things are getting pumped! And I have something planned for probably chapter 7!! **

**Ikuto: I want to know what it is!!!**

**Ally-chan: You'll find out soon, my dear Ikuto. -wink-**

**Amu: Hey… Don't call Ikuto **_**yours… **_**or **_**dear**_**. And don't **_**wink**_** at him. -glares-**

**Ally-chan: Ugoo… Amu-chan being a meany-butt-head!! -points and sobs-**

**Ikuto: Is Amu jealous??? -smirks-**

**Amu: NO… It's just… she shouldn't call things that aren't hers, hers… Y-you know… **

**Ally-chan: Eh?? Anyway, Enjoy this wonderful chappie! AHOHOHOHO!! **

**Reflection: **As class started, everyone was whispering. Spreading rumors that Ikuto and Amu were going out. Ikuto smirked. He took out notebook paper ad a pen. He wrote:

_Dear Strawberry,_

_I know you wanted me to kiss you. I just know it._

He passed it on to Amu. Amu wrote back after she read it.

_As if! I wouldn't want a kiss from you in a million years! Jerk… Pervert…_

Ikuto laughed at this.

_What about after a million years? Would you want one then? I'll wait. ;) As long as I get those wonderful, cherry flavored lips on mine, I don't need anything else in the World._

Amu's jaw dropped slightly reading this. Seems like Hyo really helped Ikuto at some point.

_Are they really cherry flavored? I haven't even noticed that. I do eat cherries quite often… Anyway! You won't ever get these lips on yours! It's on!! _

Ikuto laughed at Amu's dumbfounded-ness of her cherry lips, he also laughed that she made a challenge.

_A challenge? Amu, I hope you know I never lose. So be prepared. Oh shit! The teacher's eyeing us. See ya! The challenge has started…_

Amu smiled, and put the note under her notebook, and continued copying the board.

The challenge started.

**[Chapter 6. That was a long reflection]**

**-Normal POV-**

After class, Amu walked with Ikuto.

"Hey, Ikuto. I was wondering about this challenge…"

"What? If I get to kiss you without you stopping me, then I win. If I don't get to kiss you, you win." Ikuto said.

"Yeah, but when's the end date?" Amu asked.

"Hmm… Today's Wednesday, so how about next Wednesday. A week." Ikuto turned to look at Amu's face, and smirked.

"Alright! I'm up to challenge you! I know I'll win!" Amu exclaimed. Her face was full of courage. Ikuto smiled at this, and walked ahead, leaving Amu at her locker.

While Amu was putting in her locker combination, Utau came storming toward Amu.

"AMU!" Utau screamed. Amu was so shocked that she banged her head against her locker. Amu rubbed her injured head.

"W-what is it Utau-chan??" Amu asked.

"Did Ikuto hurt you? He wasn't trying to do anything with you was he?! Oh, I'll beat the crap out of--"

"Utau! Ikuto didn't hurt me… and he wasn't trying to do anything!" Amu yelled.

Utau felt stupid, "Oh… Well, um… O-okay then. Well, um, hehe, just let me know if anything comes up! Aha… Um… Bye!" Utau ran as fast as she could away from Amu. I mean, who wouldn't be embarrassed when they misunderstood something like that?

Amu laughed, and opened her locker to get her books. She walked to her next class. Math. Math seemed to be her worst subject, too.

**-Amu's POV-**

Dang it! Why did math have to be the next class? Math makes no sense! Okay, it does… But it's just so frustrating! I sighed. As I walked into my math class, I saw a lot of the same people from my first class. Although I saw Saaya, and another guy that I've never seen before. Ikuto was sitting in the back, by the right window. That's where I want to sit… The seat next to him was also taken, so I couldn't sit next to him. Wait, why do I care if I don't sit next to him?

I sat next to the guy I've never seen before. He had silver-white hair, and he also had sea-blue eyes. His hair was layered, and his bangs all went to one diagonal direction. He looked gorgeous. Although he looked bored out of his mind, sitting in the second row, all the way to the left.

"Hi." I said nicely, smiling. He looked at me, and smiled. Oh my, what a beautiful smile he had.

"Hello. Are you the new girl?" His voice was dreamy, too!

"Y-yeah. I'm Hinamori Amu. And you are?" I think a bit of pink rose up to my face.

"My name's Hoshi Yuuki." Woah… isn't that a girl's name? Yuuki means… something about a Princess. Either his mom and dad screwed up on his name, or he's a _girl._ Wait! I know how to fix this! What is… er… he? Wearing!?

I looked at his? clothing and noticed that it could be boy or girl clothing… skinny jeans and a white flannel. No sign of girl or boy.

"Um, excuse me but… uh… are you a guy?" Oh God, I can't believe I just asked that.

Yuuki burst out laughing. I'm so glad class hasn't started. "Of course… NOT! I'm a girl, silly!" She told me, wiping away tears of laughter.

I stood frozen like stone. And wasn't she offended that I thought she was a guy? "Um… I'm really sorry! It's just, your hair is pretty short, and um…" I couldn't come out with anymore excuses.

"It's fine. Actually, if you look at me closely enough, you can tell I'm a girl. I don't want you thinking of me as a guy, so just look at me closely." She stuffed her face in front of me.

I looked, and noticed that her eye lashes were long, and her lips were very feminine. Her cheek bones were refined, and her eyes were very girly. Why didn't I notice before I asked if she was a guy? How stupid am I?!

"You're right! Wow, you're really pretty." I smiled.

"Thanks! Glad you noticed." She winked. "Haha, you didn't have a crush on me did ya?"

I blushed, "Of course not! You're a girl…" I said. Wow…

"I'm just joking with you. Anyway, class is starting, so you should pay attention." She smiled, and got out her notebook and pencil. I did the same. I guess I made a new friend!

**-Ikuto's POV-**

I was all the way to the right of the classroom, and Amu was all the way to the left. I had no idea what Amu and Yuuki were talking about. Why was she talking to Yuuki anyway? Oh well, at least she made a friend.

I wonder if Amu has already forgotten about the challenge? Probably not, hope not… Hmm.. I just noticed how boring this class is. Since everything is easy. I looked over at Amu. She looked like she was struggling with the math problems the teacher gave us. Maybe I'll help her later. Plan A is starting to form in my head for our little challenge.

**-Amu's POV-**

"Yuuki-chan, what class do you have next?" I asked. I wanted to know if I could sit next to her the next class.

"Let's see… I have Social Studies." She said. Darn! I had Library… I only have Library on Wednesdays though.

"Alright. I have library. I guess I'll see you later then. Bye!" I waved and as I was going to put my Math books away, Ikuto ended up next to me.

"Hey, Amu." There was some glint in his eyes, I don't know what though…

"Hey Ikuto." I said calmly.

"Hey, I saw you struggling in Math. Do you want me to help you later in the dorm?" Ikuto asked. He looked as if he actually wanted to help.

"Sure! Thanks! Hey, you have Library next, right?" I wanted to hang out with Ikuto in this class, and tell him all about my new friend. Wait… what is up with me?! Since when did I want to talk to Ikuto so much? Geez..

"Yeah. You have it, too, right? Well, I guess I'll see you in there. Bye, Amu_-chan._" That sent chills down my spine…

**End of Chapter! **

**Ally-chan: Haha, weird spot to end, but there you go!**

**Ikuto: What's gonna happen in chapter 7?**

**Ally-chan: Hmm… I changed that! Haha… I don't know when I'll put what I'm planning… Hehe. **

**Ikuto: You make me angry, Ally-chan…**

**Amu: I liked this chapter! I really like Yuuki!! **

**Ally-chan: Why don't you go marry her?**

**Ikuto/Amu: NO! **

**Ally-chan: AHOHOHOHO!! Thanks for reading and PLEASEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Like seriously, REVIEW!!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally-chan: Hey!! Chapter 7 here!**

**Ikuto: What's up with you uploading so quickly lately?**

**Amu: I was wondering the same thing…**

**Ally-chan: Well, I've been having nothing to do! Nothing to do, and it's fun to write these. **

**Ikuto: Nothing to do? Wow, your life must be pretty boring…**

**Ally-chan: It wasn't boring when I lived in the US!! **

**Amu: Why now?**

**Ally-chan: Because I don't have any friends here… B-but that's not the point! The point is that this chapter is going to be awesome! **

**Amu: Uh, Yeah! **

**Ikuto: Hoorah…**

**Ally-chan: Please Enjoy! -secretly hides inside room and sobs-**

**Reflection: **"Hey, Amu." There was some glint in his eyes, I don't know what though…

"Hey Ikuto." I said calmly.

"Hey, I saw you struggling in Math. Do you want me to help you later in the dorm?" Ikuto asked. He looked as if he actually wanted to help.

"Sure! Thanks! Hey, you have Library next, right?" I wanted to hang out with Ikuto in this class, and tell him all about my new friend. Wait… what is up with me?! Since when did I want to talk to Ikuto so much? Geez..

"Yeah. You have it, too, right? Well, I guess I'll see you in there. Bye, Amu_-chan._" That sent chills down my spine…

**[Chapter 7]**

**-Amu's POV-**

I walked to the library, noticing Ikuto sitting with a group of guys. She walked toward Ikuto and sat next to him. Ikuto smirked.

"Guys, this is Amu." I purposely cleared my throat. "Uh, I mean this is Hinamori-san." What was he doing? I came here to talk to _Ikuto_, not anyone else.

"What a cute girl! Ikuto, is she your girlfriend?" This pissed me off.

"I AM NOT IKUTO'S GIRLFRIEND!" Oops… I forgot we were in a… well… Library. Wow, this feeling was very uncomfortable. Everyone who had been studying, or doing whatever else, had looked up at me. Including the Librarian.

"Here comes Ms. _Grinch._" I heard Ikuto whisper. Ikuto pulled my arm, and we ended up behind one of the giant book shelves. "I don't think the librarian knew it was you. She'll probably blame one of my fan girls."

I felt bad that the Librarian had yelled at one of the innocent fan girls. I -- OH MY GOD! I just noticed the position I was in! I was sitting on Ikuto's legs, laying my back against his chest. His head was resting against mine, and my left hand was grabbing his left hand. I blushed a whole bunch!

And what made it worse was that we were hiding behind a giant bookshelf, surrounded by MORE bookshelves! I started to get of Ikuto when he pulled me back down to sit on his legs.

"Stay here, Amu. It's comfortable." Ikuto held my left hand just as it was before, and I blushed. Maybe a little too much… I stayed sitting on him, stiff the whole time. Why did I have to end up in this situation!

Geez, I was supposed to just _talk _to Ikuto… not-- DID HE FALL ASLEEP?! Oh… I'm going to murder his ass!!! I was about to get up, when I looked at Ikuto's face. Oh, his face was just too…

I ended putting my face closer than it already was. The challenge was if I let _him_ kiss _me. _Not if _I _kiss _him. _I was about to place my lips on his. I could feel his minty breath against my skin. Our lips touched, and I kissed him lightly. No, not just lightly. But _very_ lightly.

I gasped as I stood up quickly. Did I just? K-kiss… Ikuto? I saw Ikuto shuffling around, I must've moved him when I stood up. Ikuto's sleepy face looked at me, with his eyes barely open.

"Amu?" Ikuto yawned. I sighed. I went and shook him.

"Wake up sleepy head. Library period is about to end and I don't want you to skip next class because you fell asleep in the Library." Next it fourth period, which means I have Chemistry. Great. Like I was _so _good at this subject. Um, sarcasm anyone?

Ikuto stretched, "Alright. Anything for you, my Cherry-Flavored-Strawberry." Weird… "You know, I had a dream right before I woke up. I had a dream of this, that we were in the library. But when I fell asleep, you kissed me. And it was just the cutest kiss!" Oh my God! Don't tell me he knows I kissed him?! I'm going to FREAK!!!!

I blushed, "U-um… Ikuto? I k-kissed you? AHAHA! What a _strange _dream right? Ahaha…"

"I wouldn't say it's strange… It was a very sweet dream. But I'm sure it'll happen soon, anyway!" I guess…

"No way in Hell!" I yelled.

**-Next Class: Chemistry-**

I saw Yuuki sitting with Utau in the back, giggling about something. I walked up to both of them. "Hey you two." I smiled. They looked at me with their still giggling faces.

"Oh, hey Amu. Sit right here." Yuuki patted the seat next to her.

"Hey Amu! Oh how it sucks that I didn't have Library! I had Social Studies with this crazy loon." Utau said pointing at Yuuki. I giggled at Utau's nickname for Yuuki.

"Hey! I'm not a Crazy Loon! I'm… I'm… Oh what the heck, yeah! I'm a Crazy Loon!" Yuuki exclaimed. Gee, she sure is weird.

"What a weird person…" Utau muttered.

As the bell rang, I noticed Ikuto didn't come in. He must have a different class. I sighed, I can't believe I… er… kissed him. The thought made me blush. Utau and Yuuki eyed me with an evil glint.

"Eh??? What… or WHO could this blush be for???" Yuuki teased.

"Could it be the one and only, Ikuto???" Utau continued.

"And could it be that a certain event may have happened in the Library???" Yuuki played a long. I think they're reading my mind.

"Could you have KISSED Ikuto?!" I'm so glad Utau was whispering…

"NO!" I whispered/yelled back.

**-The End of The School Day-**

"See you later Yuuki! Bye Utau!" I waved good-bye and went to my dorm. As I opened the door, I saw Ikuto sitting around the small table we conveniently had in the room. He had his Math Text Book out. Oh! I totally forgot that he was going to help me with math!

I sat at the other end of the table. "Ready to get taught some math?" Ikuto asked. Although he had that glint in his eye again. Hmm…

**End of Chapter!!!**

**Ally-chan: AMU KISSED IKUTO!!Ikuto: AMU KISSED ME!!**

**Amu: I KISSED IKUTO?!?! **

**Ally-chan: Ahahaha, Don't you just love Amu? Except in the anime, ha!**

**Ikuto: Totally… But Yes, I do love Amu!**

**Amu: Weirdos… **

**Yuuki: Hey!**

**Amu: WHAT THE F--**

**Ikuto: No cuss words in the chat!**

**Amu: -clears throat- WHAT THE HELL?! Since when do people OTHER than Ikuto and I ever in the chat?! She has ruined the tradition! Ah!!!**

**Ally-chan: Amu, it was never prohibited to have other people join… People just never decide to come in here. And also because I don't allow a lot of them in. -cough cough- TADASE… **

**Amu: Gotcha…**

**Yuuki: Amu-chan doesn't want me to be in here??? -tears form-**

**Amu: U-uh! No, I do! I do! REALLY!!!**

**Yuuki: -Runs out and cries-**

**Ally-chan: Misunderstood, huh…?**

**Ikuto: That's an album from Ayumi Hamasaki -sparkle in eye-**

**Ally-chan: Do you have an obsession to Ayumi?**

**Ikuto: Oh… It's more than an obsession…**

**Ally-chan: OKAY! Well anyway! Thanks for reading, and review! P-LEASE! By the way, I was pretty happy with all the reviews I got for the 6****th**** chapter, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally-chan: Hey! Chapter 8!!**

**Ikuto: Oh by the way, that one person who was asking why I was obsessed with Ayumi, I'm not obsessed with HER. Because I only love Amu. I worship her music. -wink-**

**Amu: Weirdo… **

**Ally-chan: I worship her, too, Ikuto! We should form an Ayu-Obsession Club! **

**Ikuto: We Shall!!**

**Amu: ERM! **

**Ally-chan: Oh, um, right… I don't own Shugo Chara in ANY way! **

**Ikuto: Enjoy~**

**Reflection: **"Eh??? What… or WHO could this blush be for???" Yuuki teased.

"Could it be the one and only, Ikuto???" Utau continued.

"And could it be that a certain event may have happened in the Library???" Yuuki played a long. I think they're reading my mind.

"Could you have KISSED Ikuto?!" I'm so glad Utau was whispering…

"NO!" I whispered/yelled back.

**-The End of The School Day-**

"See you later Yuuki! Bye Utau!" I waved good-bye and went to my dorm. As I opened the door, I saw Ikuto sitting around the small table we conveniently had in the room. He had his Math Text Book out. Oh! I totally forgot that he was going to help me with math!

I sat at the other end of the table. "Ready to get taught some math?" Ikuto asked. Although he had that glint in his eye again. Hmm…

**[Chapter 8[**

I had told Ikuto that I was going to change into some comfortable clothes. I had been wearing these tight jeans and they weren't very comfy. I went to my dresser and opened one of the drawers. I found my favorite blue-laced night gown. Oh wait… would that really be appropriate to wear in front of Ikuto? I grabbed a white spaghetti strap and the night gown.

I grabbed the spaghetti strap because I wanted to make sure Ikuto wouldn't be able to see my bra through the night gown. And about the underwear part? I didn't think of that… Great, I'm going to have to walk out of the bathroom, with a see through night gown, with Ikuto being able to see my underwear! Oh God… I slowly opened the door, and I didn't see Ikuto sitting around the table, or… anywhere else.

Oh thank God! He's not in the room! That means I can grab a pair of sweat shorts. I walked out of the bathroom and someone suddenly tugged me to the side!

**-Normal POV- **

Ikuto had pulled Amu against the wall. "Have you forgotten about the challenge?" Ikuto said. With the voice of his no girl or woman, or man, could resist!

"Of course, not! And I won't let you win." Amu smiled. Ikuto smirked.

Ikuto was holding Amu's arms above her head, and had noticed what she was wearing. Her light-blue, laced, gown. And he could see her panties. White with pink pace. Ikuto himself blushed.

"What are you trying to do to me?! Are you trying to make me want to rape you!? What the Hell are you wearing?!" Ikuto yelped. He let go of Amu.

"I was going to put some shorts on until you attacked me!" Amu blushed a deep red. Amu rushed to her dresser and pulled on some light blue sporty-shorts. She slid them on and sat back down at the table. "Now will you help me with math!"

Ikuto sighed, "Guess Plan A is over…"

"That was a horrible plan anyway! Like I would let you kiss me by pushing me toward a wall and acting all seductable and stuff…" Amu said.

"Seductable isn't a word…" Ikuto said. "Maybe I should help you in your vocabulary instead." Ikuto chuckled.

"I knew that! Geez…" Amu rolled her eyes. Ikuto and Amu finally got to work, and eventually, they both fell asleep on the table.

**-About 7 PM at night-**

Utau walked into Ikuto and Amu's dorm, and saw the two sleeping beauties. She sighed.

"Hey. Amu! Ikuto! Wake up sleepy heads." Utau shook the two. They didn't wake up. That's when Utau noticed Amu's chara on her bed. It was a red, pink, and silver egg. It was pink, with red hearts all around the top, and everything was outlined with silver. It was a pretty egg.

She went over to it, and poked it. "I didn't know Amu had a chara… I wonder how long she's had it? Since I just explained to her what a Shugo Chara was just the other day. Hello? Amu's chara?" Utau whispered.

Aki poked her little head out, revealing her red hair. It was put into a little side pony-tail, with a heart clip. She was wearing a pink dress, with a silver belt located at the waist. And she had two little silver flip-flops on her feet.

"What a cute chara!" Utau squealed.

"Hi, my name's Aki. I'm Amu's chara. I haven't had a chance to meet her, really… Amu just got me yesterday." Aki said, smiling.

"Hmm, and why do you have a bunch of hearts around you! You must be a love chara, right?" Utau said, excited with the cute chara.

"Right! I'm the love part of Amu. She's kind of lacking in it. Some where, deep down she has feelings that she wishes to express to a certain someone." Aki winked.

"Is that certain someone Ikuto?!" Utau asked.

"That's a secret." Aki put her finger up to her lips, and went back to her egg. "See you later, Utau-chan!" Utau smiles and goes back to waking up Amu and Ikuto.

"Ikuto! Amu! Wake up!!!" Utau yelled. Amu instantly shot up with her eyes all droopy, and her hair was a mess.

"Oh," Amu yawned, "Hey Utau… What time is it?" Amu asked.

"It's about 7 PM. I was wondering if you and Ikuto would like to go hang out at the pond. Since you've never been there, and because it's really pretty." Utau said.

Amu's face lightened up, "I'd love to go!"

Ikuto woke up then, "Oh hey Utau. Where would you love to go, Amu?"

"Utau's inviting us to go down to the pond. Want to come?" Amu asked. Her face had a hint of pink, it was barely noticeable though.

"Sounds fun." Ikuto said, smiling. What a wonderful smile.

"Well, I'm going to get out of my night-gown and put normal clothes on."

"I'm going to put fresher clothes on." Ikuto said.

**-Amu's POV-**

I went to the dresser and took out my pink knee-length shorts, and a black tank-top with pink letters saying 'Cute'. I went to the bathroom to change and came right back out. Ikuto had already changed into tan shorts, and a black shirt that looked just so… hot.

"Ikuto… did you change in front of Utau?" I was very disturbed by this thought.

"Yeah, I don't see the problem in it. Utau's been my friend since I was born, she's practically my sister." Ikuto said dully. I smiled. I think that's really cute for some reason!

I slipped on my black flip-flops and grabbed Aki. I have to meet her at some point.

I saw Ikuto take his chara, too. Which I've never seen. But that chara is the reason Ikuto turns into a pervert! Ugh.

So we made out way to the pond, and the moon was already up in the sky. Tonight, the moon was really big, and full. Very pretty…

The pond water was shining, and you could see small little fish sparkling. Rocks and pebbles were shimmering. Flowers were planted all around the place, and there was a small white bench planted in the middle of the flower bed. There was a small tree located near the pond as well. Wow, this part of campus sure is pretty.

I looked at Ikuto and Utau, were also gazing at the pretty sight.

"I specifically chose today because the moon was going to be full. Isn't it just wonderful! Oh, and nobody else is here! It's so beautiful!" Utau squealed.

"Wow, this is really pretty!" I smiled widely.

Ikuto didn't make any fan-girly comment, since he was a guy. But I could tell with the look in his eyes that he thought this was amazing. Ikuto went to sit on the small little bench. I went to sit next to him. I don't why, but lately I've been wanting to talk to Ikuto more. It was ever since my chara was born. Speaking of which…

"Aki?" I was looking about, wondering where she was. I saw her with Hyo playing near the pond. I smiled.

Utau was sitting my the pond, something was on her mind. I wonder what she was thinking about… Ikuto seemed to be thinking about something, too. I didn't want to be nosy, but I was really curious.

"Ne, Ikuto…" He looked at me instantly, breaking his trance. "I noticed that you and Utau were thinking about something… What are you thinking about so deeply? Not to be nosy or anything… Just curious."

He smiled, "Nothing really. Being here reminds me of childhood memories… Utau's probably thinking the same thing. Since both of us have the same childhood memories." Now I became very confused.

"Wait, huh? Utau and you? Same childhood memories? I can't compute!" I said. Ikuto chuckled.

"Utau and I have known each other since birth since our mothers were very close. Utau and I had went to a place that looked very similar to this many times together. The moon was full every time we went. It was like a promise we made, that every time the moon was full we'd go there. Lots of stuff happened in those times." Ikuto said, as if reminiscing all these memories.

"Wow, so Utau and you must be really close, huh? I never knew you guys were so close." I said. I was honestly surprised.

"Yeah. Utau's a really good friend. But I never really looked at her in a 'non-sister' way. You know?" Ikuto said.

"I see…" I don't know why, but I gave out a sigh-of-relief. Oh God, I hope Ikuto didn't notice.

"I see you're relieved to know that." Too late… Haha. Ikuto laughed quietly.

"W-why would I be relieved? Geez…" I said, facing the other way to make sure Ikuto didn't see my slight blush.

That's when Ikuto scooted closer to me and put his arm around me. My face immediately became red instead of slightly pink. I also let out a small 'eep' noise. I turned my head to look at Ikuto's smiling face. He seemed really happy here.

Hmm… I just noticed that I don't know very much about Ikuto. Actually, I don't know anything about him at all. All I know is that Utau is a childhood friend and that he came to a place like this with her. I should ask him sometime…

I looked over at Utau once more, wasn't she getting a little lonely. I got up from the bench, leaving a groaning Ikuto. I walked over to Utau, and sat next to her.

"Hey Utau." I smiled. She looked back at me, smiling.

"Hey Amu. What's up?" I suddenly saw her red, sniffling nose.

"Utau, what's wrong? Were you crying?" I asked. I sounded worried.

"N-no… I just have a little cold… I guess." Utau said quietly.

"Utau, you were fine a few minutes ago. You were crying… Come on, tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help you." I was being really quiet because I didn't want Ikuto to come over here and butt in.

"Okay fine… It's about Ikuto…" Hmm.. "Well, we use to go to this place when we were little. And we promised that every full moon, we'd go. But the thing is… is that it seems as though Ikuto doesn't care about me anymore." Utau said. My eyes widened at this. How could she think that?! Ikuto just old me Utau was such a great friend! And all that.

"Don't say that, Utau! Ikuto definitely still cares about you. He was just telling me that you're a great friend! And that you were basically like a sister to him. Even right now, he's thinking about those memories you had with him!" I told her. Everything that was coming out of my mouth, was true.

"Really? Ikuto said that?" Utau asked.

"Yeah. No joke!" I said, smiling.

Utau smiled, "Thank goodness…" Utau sighed of relief. I smiled at her.

"Come on, come sit on the bench with Ikuto and I. It's better than sitting here all alone." I told her.

"Okay… thanks." Utau said.

**-Normal POV-**

And that's when Amu, Utau, and Ikuto were relaxing under the full moon.

**End of Chapter!!**

**Ally-chan: Yay! The pond part was just kind of an extra thing to talk about Ikuto and Utau's little 'past'. Although there's still lots of stuff we don't know about Ikuto and Utau! I might add in an extra chapter based on Ikuto's past. Like, a side story… But maybe not! Ahaha. Plus, then I'd basically have to re-write it because Amu's gonna ask about Ikuto's past, too… **

**Ikuto: I liked this chapter… I was happy! -smiles-**

**Amu: This chapter made me feel all fuzzy inside for some reason… **

**Ally-chan: Also, this chapter was longer than my other ones. I think… I don't remember if the first chapter was longer. **

**Ikuto: Who cares…**

**Ally-chan: I do! God… You know, in **_**Rima Can't Read, A Rimahiko Fanfic**_** the author wrote FIFTEEN pages with 4,801 words!! I wish I beat the record!! **

**Ikuto: Freak..**

**Ally-chan: Freak?! Oh, I'm going to KILL YOUR FU--**

**Amu: ALLY! **

**Ally-chan: Gomen, Amu-chan… -sobs-**

**Amu: -sigh- Thanks for reading! And please Review! **

**Ally-chan: By the way, thanks for the last reviews! **

**In background-**

**Ikuto: Hey Ally, when are we gonna form the Ayu Club?**

**Ally-chan: We can do it now if you want… **


	9. Chapter 9

Ally-chan: Hey! Sorry that I didn't upload yesterday. I was taking a break.

Ikuto: You don't have to upload EVERYDAY…

Amu: Yeah… You don't have to hurt yourself to upload all the time.

Ally-chan: Thank you guys!!! I'm still going to upload often, though… It keeps me busy.

Ikuto: Anyway, so this chapter is going to be full-on challenge, right?!

Amu: Yeah! It's Thursday in the story isn't it?

Ally-chan: Yup! You guys still have 6 days until the challenge is over! But I'll see what I can make up to make this a challenge related chapter!

Ikuto: I've got a plan forming in my head already…

Ally-chan: TELL ME! 'Cause I'm the one that has to write it…

Ikuto: -whispers something to Ally-chan-

Amu: I want to know!!

Ally-chan: You'll find out…. OHOHOHOHOHO!

Amu: Eh… Ally-chan Doesn't own anything by the way!

Ally-chan: Enjoy~

Reflection:** "Don't say that, Utau! Ikuto definitely still cares about you. He was just telling me that you're a great friend! And that you were basically like a sister to him. Even right now, he's thinking about those memories you had with him!" I told her. Everything that was coming out of my mouth, was true. **

"**Really? Ikuto said that?" Utau asked.**

"**Yeah. No joke!" I said, smiling. **

**Utau smiled, "Thank goodness…" Utau sighed of relief. I smiled at her. **

"**Come on, come sit on the bench with Ikuto and I. It's better than sitting here all alone." I told her.**

"**Okay… thanks." Utau said. **

**-Normal POV-**

And that's when Amu, Utau, and Ikuto were relaxing under the full moon.

**[Chapter 9]**

The next day, I woke up to find out it was a half day. Meaning I get out of classes at 11:00 AM.

"Amu-chan! Get out of bed. We have a half day of school today." Ikuto told me.

I groaned, "I don't want to get out of bed…" I was super tired. Last night, we stayed at that pond until three in the morning!

"What? Are you planning on skipping?" Ikuto asked sarcastically. That's it! I'll skip!

"Yes! I'm going to skip. Tell the teacher I was sick." I told Ikuto, still under my covers.

"I wasn't serious…" He sighed. "Do you really want to skip?" He asked.

"Yes… I'm too tired to go to class." I told Ikuto.

"Well you can't skip alone, that's just stupid." What is he talking about? "I'll skip with you! I'll tell Utau to tell the teacher--"

"Doesn't that seem a little suspicious? Ikuto and Amu, who live in the same dorm, are skipping. What could they possibly be doing? Hmm…" I told him. I was right, he couldn't deny.

"Utau will just tell them--" And that's when Utau walked in.

"Hey guys! Who's skippin'?!" She exclaimed. Wow… she doesn't have a reason to skip. She just wants to skip doesn't she? I'm super tired, I have a reason. She doesn't look tired at all.

"I AM!" I yell from under my covers.

"I'm skipping." Ikuto said calmly. This is going to seem really suspicious…

"Okay, Ikuto. Well, Amu and I are going to go shopping." What? I'm skipping because I want to sleep! Ugh…

Utau pulled my covers off of me and I immediately blushed. I had been wearing my night-gown, the see through one, without short or a spaghetti strap. Which means both Ikuto and Utau just saw my bra and underwear. How embarrassing.

"She's trying to make me rape her…" Ikuto said, with total shock written all over his face.

"Ikuto!" Utau yelled. "Amu, come on! Get up. This is a once in a while event! I haven't gotten out of this school property in forever! I need to shop for new clothes! And you're coming with me!" I guess I'll have to go…

I got up slowly, and went to my dresser. I chose to wear something cute. I put my blue, plaid mini-skirt on, with a black spaghetti strap, with a blue sweater. The sweater's sleeves went down to my elbow, and the bottom of the sweater only went down to the top of my bellybutton.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower first. Utau's gonna have to wait. I stepped in and put my special shampoo and conditioner in my hair. The one that smells like strawberries. I put strawberry-scented body wash on, making my body smell like strawberries also. Then I made sure my legs were nice and smooth, and I walked out of the shower.

I dried myself, and put the towel on my head.

"What's taking you so long?" I heard Utau say from outside the door.

"I decided to take a shower. I'll be just a little bit." I told her.

I put my clothes on, and took the towel out of my hair. I decided to put my hair in a high-pony tail, and put an X clip on the hair tie. I looked over myself in the mirror. I put the final touches. Deodorant, perfume(which also smelled like strawberries), and my cherry-tasting lip gloss. I put some quick light-blue eye shadow on to match my clothes, and I was finally ready.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Utau stared at me. So did Ikuto.

"Amu, you're so cute!! Why don't you wear stuff like this at school?!" She asked.

"Um… It's a little embarrassing…" I told her.

"But you're so hot! How is that embarrassing?!" Ikuto blurted out.

I glared at him and he shut up. That's the right thing to do if you were him.

"Come on, Amu! We have to hurry up or the Security Guards will be at the gates, and won't let us out." Utau grabbed me by the arm and we rushed out.

"See you later Ikuto!" I yelled before the door shut.

We were outside, and it was 7:42 AM. The grass was all dewy, and it was cold. My legs and arms got goose-bumps. The security guards that Utau was talking about weren't there yet, but the gate was locked.

"How are we going to get out?" I asked. Utau all of a sudden brought out keys from her coat pocket. "Where'd you get those?!"

She giggled, "I have my ways." She winked. I shivered, and she opened the gate with the keys. We slipped out and closed the gates.

**-Ikuto's POV-**

This was perfect! Amu and Utau were gone, and I was left alone. Now is time for plotting. That's when I saw Aki, Amu's Shugo Chara sleeping in her egg. Now I got an idea.

"Aki?" I poked her egg.

She blushed, "Hey Ikuto. What do you need?"

"I need your help. Amu and I made a challenge. If I kiss her without her struggling, then I win. But if I can't kiss her by next Wednesday, then I lose. I need you to character change with her when I'm going to kiss her." I told the chara. Hopefully, this works.

I saw her face. She was making the decision. "That would be cheating, though…" ugh!

"Come on, please! I need to win this!" I told her. Pleading. Begging.

"Ikuto, I'm just going to tell you a little secret. Amu definitely likes you. Trust me, you won't need to cheat!" Aki told me.

"She likes me?" I asked her. I had no idea!

"Well, she hasn't realized it yet… but please don't cheat! Plus, it wouldn't really be her if I character changed with her." Aki told me. I guess she's right.

I sighed, "Fine… Guess I'll have to think of something that will make her realize she likes me… I got it! I'll watch a movie with her. We'll watch a horror one, where she'll get scared, and then, multiple things could happen…" I wasn't talking directly to Aki.

"Um… I guess that's a good idea, Ikuto. Anyway, I'm going back to sleep…" She went back into her egg.

**-Amu's POV-**

Utau's driving me crazy! It's only been 10 minutes in the mall, and she's already making me try on all of these clothes.

"Oh my God! Amu, you're so cute! If I were a guy, I swear I would take your virginity away right away!" Okay… Utau's officially a psycho.

After we bought about 15 different outfits for me, we shopped for Utau. She bought about 20 outfits that all looked good on her. She bought a couple pairs of shoes, and then she bought be a few pairs, too.

"Hey Amu, are you hungry? There's a food court around the corner." Utau asked me. I heard my stomach rumble.

"Yeah. Can we eat?" I asked.

"Of course! I'm starving as well!" Utau pulled me with all the shopping bags we have in our hands. We stopped at a Ramon shop. They had a Special Day Sale!

"A bowl of Ramon with extra noodles, and broth." Utau ordered. "What do you want, Amu?"

"Umm… I just want a traditional Ramon." I told her.

She ordered it, and Utau finished hers in an instant! Is she a whale?! I was still on my second chopstick serving! Then she ordered another one!! Has she not eaten in days?

"Utau, you're going to eat all of that? You know, you're going to get fat." I told her.

Utau stared at me with hanging noodles out of her mouth, then she slurped it up. "Amu, Amu, Amu… You don't understand! I can eat five bowls of Ramon and not gain a pound! I'm not even joking!" Utau told me.

"EH?! Are you serious? I can't even eat a whole bowl without feeling full…" I told her.

After we got done eating, we went into more shops. Utau and I bought a pair of sunglasses, some really cute pajamas, and to my embarrassment, Utau bought be some bras. They were cute though…

It ended up being 12 PM when we finished shopping, and we were exhausted from walking all over the mall.

"Hey Utau, how are we going to go back to school? The guards are going to be there, right?" I asked.

Then Utau stared at me, for a long time. I don't think she thought of that. "Um… Amu… I didn't think of that." Utau told me.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Utau's head dropped.

"We need to think of that." Utau sat down on the random bench that seemed to appear suddenly. I sat down next to her.

"I got it!" She said after about five minutes.

"What?" I asked.

"We could act like guards! And since I've got the keys, it'll seem like we're guards. All we have to do is buy the uniform!" You've got to be kidding me…

"Are you serious? Ugh… How did I get into this mess…" I told her.

"Come on." Utau dragged me to a store. We found navy blue shorts and a navy blue shirt. It was the exact outfit that the police woman in Pokemon wears. You know the one Brock is in love with?

Utau bought two pairs, and we put them on in the dressing rooms. I can't believe we were doing this.

**-Later by the gates-**

"Hey boys! Sorry we're late!" Utau yelled. Waving the bags in the air.

"Oh hey ladies. Want us to open the gates?" They fell for it…

"Sure. Thanks!" Utau said. They opened the gates, and we walked in. We walked far away and went into the dorm. Wow… I can't believe we got away with that so quickly.

"I have to go to my dorm. Bye Amu!" I took my shopping bags to the dorm, and I didn't see Ikuto in the room. Then I heard the shower. He's in there.

I put my bags on my bed. I had 7 bags of clothes. I laid my clothes on my bed. I had three pairs of dark blue skinny jeans, seven shorts of all types, and five skirts. Then I had three really cute t-shirts, four v-neck type shirts, three tank tops, three dressy shirts, and two cute spaghetti straps. I bought a cute pair of green flip-flops and a pair of Converse shoes. I got four bras, and I think that's all. Oh, and the sunglasses, and a cute cabbie hat. Then I was wearing this whorey cop outfit. I felt kind of bad that Utau bought me all of this, but she insisted!

I decided to wear one of them. I put on one of my shorts. They were light blue-jeans, and they looked ripped up, but that's the style. Then I put on one of my t-shirts. It was a yellow shirt, with big bubble letters with paint splattered on them saying "FUN". Then I put the cabbie hat on. I didn't put any shoes on because I wasn't going to go anywhere.

After I finished putting my outfit on, I put all the other clothes away in my drawer. Ikuto came out of the bathroom.

"New clothes, huh?" Ikuto asked.

"Yup! And lots! I ended up having 7 bags of stuff. Oh and… no clothes, huh?" I teased. He was wearing a towel, but still…

"Oh uh… yeah. I'll be right back." Ikuto went to his bed and grabbed the clothes that were scattered there, then he went back into the bathroom.

Is it me, or did we always have a TV in this room? I saw a TV in the middle of the room, with a small couch. Was that always there?

Ikuto came out looking very, very hot. He was wearing a blue flannel with a cotton grey vest over it. The he was wearing dark blue-jean skinnys with a white belt. Then he had normal white socks on his feet. I also noticed that he smelled really, _really _good.

"I-Ikuto." I blushed. He smiled at me, making me blush even more.

"Hey _Amu._" I think I'm going to melt! He walked closer to me, and stroked my cheek. My breath quivered at his gentle touch. I couldn't look up at his face or I'll die. I kept looking at his waist, blushing like mad.

Ikuto then walked passed me and turned the TV on and turned the DVD (that I didn't see before) on. He put in a movie, I couldn't see what the movie was, though.

"Are we gonna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Do you want to watch the movie?" I could see that weird glint in his eyes again. Oh well.

"Yeah, sure! But it's still bright outside. I don't like watching movies in the daylight. Here… let me put one of the blankets in front of the window." I told Ikuto. I grabbed my Queen sized blanket. Ugh… How am I going to reach the top of the window? I'm too short to reach the curtain holder.

"Ikuto. Are you tall enough to put this on the curtain holder?" I asked.

"Hmm… I don't know. Let me check." He reached out his arm toward the curtain holder, but he didn't reach it. "Here, get on my shoulders. You'll be able to reach it then." He was being serious…

"I guess…" I jumped on his back and climbed onto his shoulders. Oh God, this felt really awkward. My legs were wrapped around his shoulders. He handed me my blanket and I hung it on the curtain holder. Making the room really dark. My blanket was really thick so that's why it made it dark.

I got down from Ikuto's shoulders and I was blushing furiously. The only light in the room now was the TV.

"Come on. Let's sit down on the couch." Ikuto pulled me toward the couch and we sat really scrunched together. The couch wasn't that big, remember? I put my knees up against my chest.

Ikuto then pressed the play button, and the DVD started playing. He went straight to the disc's menu. Oh. My. God. It's a scary movie! Specifically, it's the Blair Witch! I'm going to die!

**-Ikuto's POV_Very Short POV-**

It's working. I could see the look in her face! She's freaked out!

**-Amu's POV-**

He started the movie and I got really scared. I started shivering! Plus, now it was really dark in the room! As the movie progressed, I got more and more scared. I started getting goose-bumps and I ended up getting paranoid. I kept hearing things and I looked around all panicky.

"Amu? Are you scared?" Ikuto asked me. He sounded worried.

"N-n-no. I'm t-totally f-fine…" I stuttered. Great move, Amu.

Ikuto chuckled, "You're scared. Don't worry, Amu. Nothing's going to hurt you. It's just a movie." Ikuto put his arm around me, and I blushed. I leaned into his chest. He made me feel more secure for some reason.

Then a scream came from the movie and I immediately clutched onto Ikuto's vest. I heard him chuckle. "Don't laugh at me!" I whined.

"You're just so cute." He said. I blushed, a lot.

"You think I'm cute when I'm scared?!" I pouted.

He laughed, "Yes. But first of all, you shouldn't be scared. Nothing's going to happen to you. Especially when I'm around." Ikuto's voice is so husky… and sexy…

I looked up at his face, this time blushing way too much. Ikuto slowly leaned in closer to my face, I gulped.

"Amu…" He said. Oh my God! He rubbed his nose against mine, and I could feel his sweet breath against my lips. What is this feeling I'm getting in me? This warm, blooming feeling in my chest.

Just then, I noticed Ikuto was about to kiss me. And right there and then, I remembered our challenge. I didn't want him to win! But… this moment is so… wonderful. I let his lips collide with mine. He gave me multiple kisses on my lips and I suddenly kissed back. I could feel him smile against my lips, I know he knew he won.

I lost.

**End of Chapter!!**

**Ally-chan: Woops! I ended the challenge! **

**Ikuto: I really liked this chapter…**

**Amu: -blush- I lost!!!! I KNEW IT!!!!**

**Ally-chan: Everyone knew you were going to lose anyway… You never win.**

**Amu: SHUT UP!**

**Ikuto: HIGH FIVE, ALLY! -hold hand up for high five- **

**Ally-chan: -gives Ikuto high five- Yeah!**

**Amu: I'm still here! **

**Ally-chan: OHOHOHOHOHO! Thanks for reading!!! And review!! Oh and by the way: This chapter has 3052 words and 9 pages!!! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! I worked hard on this chapter, so please Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ally-chan: Hey!! 10th**** Chapter! Two digits! Haha. It's like it's someone's birthday.**

**Ikuto: It's my birthday! **

**Ally-chan: No it's not… Your birthday's December 1****st****! (The day right after mine!)**

**Ikuto: Fine…**

**Amu: I'm excited for this chapter~**

**Ally-chan: Why because you just found out you're in love with Ikuto?**

**Amu: WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!**

**Ikuto: It's inferred… **

**Ally-chan: Ohohohoho! Someone do the disclaimer, please!**

**Ikuto: Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way! I wish she did, 'cause then I would have already had 'it' with Amu in the show… **

**Ally-chan: Ahahaha! So true! Enjoy~**

**Reflection: **I looked up at his face, this time blushing way too much. Ikuto slowly leaned in closer to my face, I gulped.

"Amu…" He said. Oh my God! He rubbed his nose against mine, and I could feel his sweet breath against my lips. What is this feeling I'm getting in me? This warm, blooming feeling in my chest.

Just then, I noticed Ikuto was about to kiss me. And right there and then, I remembered our challenge. I didn't want him to win! But… this moment is so… wonderful. I let his lips collide with mine. He gave me multiple kisses on my lips and I suddenly kissed back. I could feel him smile against my lips, I know he knew he won.

I lost.

**[Chapter 10]**

He let go of my lips, and I stared at him with a blush scattered across my face.

"You didn't even last a day, Amu." Ikuto said quietly.

"Oh shut up…" I wasn't going to admit the one thing I knew would seemed obvious. I. Loved. Ikuto. Just then, I saw Aki pop up from her egg. I smiled at her, and her face brightened up.

"Amu… What if I told you something strange. Would you hate me?" I looked up at Ikuto, and I became really confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What if I told you… that--"

"HEY!" Utau and Yuuki barged in. Oh crap! I was laying on Ikuto, and it did not look good…

"Woah! I didn't know you guys were going out! This is so rare!" Yuuki squealed. What?!

"We are not going out!" I yelled. Blushing like crazy.

"Then why are you laying on him? Huh?" Utau asked.

"Um… I… uh… fell on him right when you guys came in?" Wow… that's a really lame excuse.

"Right! We'll just believe that, Amu." Yuuki teased.

"Woah! Amu, you look totally cute in your new outfit!" Utau squealed. "Yuuki, this morning, you should've come! Amu and I snuck out to the mall, and we bought like, a million cute outfits! This is one of them." Utau said, running over to me.

"Oh that is cute! Why didn't you guys come and ask me to come? Classes were so useless and boring this morning!" Yuuki pouted.

Ikuto was sitting on the couch, mad? "Ikuto, is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong. Anyway, um… I'm gonna go hang out with some of the guys…" Ikuto said. He got up and was about to leave. I could tell something was wrong. I grabbed his shirt.

"Ikuto, come on. What's wrong? I can tell you're not okay." I told him.

Ikuto turned around and looked right into my eyes, and I saw Yuuki and Utau staring right at the scene. "I'll tell you later, okay?" Ikuto quickly pecked a sweet kiss on my lips and slipped out of the room. I was left staring at where Ikuto was standing. Confused.

"Amu, I thought you said you two weren't going out!!" Yuuki teased.

"Well, I don't _think_ we're going out…" I said quietly.

**-After about 30 minutes-**

"Yuuki, did we have any homework for any of our classes?" I asked.

"Um… I don't think so… Wait yes! In math class, we have to do eight equations. I'll give them to you later…" Yuuki said. I could tell she didn't want to get into the subject of school.

"Amu, we should go somewhere tonight…" Utau said.

"Where would we go?" I asked. We already went to the mall, and we're not getting out of the school twice in one day.

"I don't know… but I don't want to be stuck in my dorm all day! My roommate is a bitch! She almost told on me that I snuck out with you this morning…" Utau pouted.

"I never liked your roommate… She's mean…" I muttered.

"You guys mean Ruka?" Yuuki asked.

"Yeah!" Utau and I yelled.

"Oh she's not _that _bad…" Yuuki paused and seemed to be thinking of something. "Wait never mind. She's pure evil… She's also in the Ikuto fan club. She like, Saaya's assistant or something. Maybe I should tell her Amu's going out with Ikuto!" Yuuki exclaimed.

WHAT THE HELL?! I saw her reach for the door, and that's when I went a little psycho. I ran in front of the door to make sure she didn't get out and I put the most worried face on.

"Who's knows what Ruka would do if she found out I'm going out with Ikuto!" I yelled. Oh no… I just noticed that I said 'I'm going out with Ikuto'. Yuuki and Utau are going to be annoying…

"Ha! You admit it! You're going out with Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Yuuki exclaimed.

I blushed, "N-no! I just said that b-because… that's what you were going to tell Ruka, a-and that's not true!" I stuttered… Great. But the thing is that I'm _not _going out with Ikuto!

Utau was teasing me also, "Ikuto and Amu sittin' in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" I heard Utau singing in the back ground. This isn't fair…

**-Later after Utau and Yuuki finally left my dorm-**

It was about 7 PM, and Ikuto still hasn't come back. I started to get a little worried… I changed into my pajamas. Not my new ones though. I put on a plain blue cami with grey sporty-shorts. I slipped into bed, and out came Aki.

"Amu-chan. We haven't really met properly. Um… I would like to." Aki told me. I smiled at her.

"Sure. I'm Hinamori Amu. You are?" I acted as if we've never met before.

"I'm your Shugo Chara, Aki! I'm here for your desire of love!" My desire for love?

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, Aki." I told her. She smiled brightly.

"We'll be together a lot more often now, right Amu-chan?" She asked.

"Sure!" I told her. Then Ikuto came in. He saw me laying on my bed talking to Aki, I saw his Shugo chara floating a couple inches away from him.

"What's--" I know this is a really stupid thing to do, but I went over to him and hugged him.

"I thought something happened to you!" I said. I could tell Ikuto had a shocked face. Wondering why I hugged him.

"Amu…" Ikuto hugged me back, and that was when I became a little surprised. I smiled. I was happy. I don't know why, but I was happy. "Can I tell you what I was going to tell you now?" Ikuto asked quietly.

I forgot about that! That's probably why he was mad… He wasn't able to tell me what he wanted to tell me. "Uh… sure." We were still hugging.

"I love you."

**End of chapter!!**

**Ally-chan: Sorry that I made this chapter short, but I just wanted to leave you guys at a cliffy! Muahahaha!**

**Ikuto: You evil, evil person!**

**Amu: Aww, this chapter is really cute~**

**Ally-chan: I think so, too Amu-chan!**

**Amu: Yay!!**

**Ikuto: Ugh… fan girls…**

**Ally-chan: Shut up! Now, thanks for reading! And please review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ally-chan: Yay! The 11****th**** chapter! I decided to update this one quickly because all of you are all just so excited for it!**

**Ikuto: I'm totally excited! Second update in one day, I likey!!**

**Amu: That was weird… But I'm definitely excited, too! **

**Ally-chan: Yay! Excitedness!! **

**Ikuto: Start the chapter! Start the chapter!! **

**Amu: Staaaaaaaaaart! **

**Ally-chan: Okay, okay!! Well, I don't own Shugo Chara in ANY way! Please enjoy~**

**Author's Note: Also, I'm sensing an ending! But I'm not sure… We'll see after the chapter's done!**

**Reflection: **"Sure!" I told her. Then Ikuto came in. He saw me laying on my bed talking to Aki, I saw his Shugo chara floating a couple inches away from him.

"What's--" I know this is a really stupid thing to do, but I went over to him and hugged him.

"I thought something happened to you!" I said. I could tell Ikuto had a shocked face. Wondering why I hugged him.

"Amu…" Ikuto hugged me back, and that was when I became a little surprised. I smiled. I was happy. I don't know why, but I was happy. "Can I tell you what I was going to tell you now?" Ikuto asked quietly.

I forgot about that! That's probably why he was mad… He wasn't able to tell me what he wanted to tell me. "Uh… sure." We were still hugging.

"I love you."

**[Chapter 11]**

I pulled away from him and looked at him seriously. He wasn't lying. "I-Ikuto. Are you being serious?" I needed to know the answer. He looked right into my eyes and answered.

"Yes, Amu. I was as serious as I could ever be. I love you." Ikuto told me.

I couldn't breathe. He took my breath away. I just stared at him. I was shocked. Very, very shocked! I had only known him for about a week! I mean, I had said before that yes, I love Ikuto. But this is different, he confessed! Also, I barely know anything about Ikuto! We still need to meet each other, and, and --

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way towards me…" Ikuto said. Interrupting my thoughts. But the way he said it, he was very upset.

"No Ikuto! Don't think that." I said quickly. "It's just that… it was really sudden and random, I guess…" I said quietly. I got closer to Ikuto again, and walked close enough to make our bodies touch. I slowly put my arms around Ikuto's neck, and got on my tip-toes and kissed him very, but very gently on his lips. Like in the library. "I love you, too."

Ikuto hugged me and kissed me. But this wasn't like _my _kiss, his was a lot more passionate! He pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back the same. Then the kiss progressed. He licked my lower lip, and I knew what that meant. I opened my mouth, and allowed his tongue to take over. I soon let my tongue join the war.

He pulled back slightly, and kissed the sides of my mouth. Then my chin, then into my neck, making me give out a slight, "uh…". I blushed as he kept giving me kisses along my collar bone. After a while, we walked toward the bed. Ikuto laid me back, and he was on top of me.

Ikuto continued, and kissed me near my cleavage. I immediately squirmed a little, due to this new experience. Ikuto placed his hand near the hem of my shirt. His hand trembled to go under my shirt, but he did it. He touched my stomach's curves, and then he moved his hand upward. He touched my bra, and then when he tried to un-hook it, that's when I got up.

"Ikuto, I don't think we should do this… at least, not yet." I told him.

"I guess you're right…" Ikuto blushed-- wait hold up. He _blushed_? Weird.

I got up and said, "I'm glad you told me… Ikuto."

Ikuto smiled at me, "and I'm glad you accepted." I smiled.

"Hey Ikuto, do you mind if we keep this a secret?" I asked him. I know that if everyone knew I was going out with Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the most popular guy in school, my life would be ruined. Saaya and her gang might murder me, Utau and Yuuki would bug me for the rest of my life, and the whole school will spread rumors about Ikuto and I living in the same dorm.

"Oh yeah. Sure." Ikuto said. He said it a little too carefree… I hope he doesn't have something up his sleeve, I would murder him…

"Okay, well… goodnight Ikuto. I'm going to bed." It was only eight o'clock, but I was tired for some odd reason. Guess I'm just exhausted…

Ikuto walked over to me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Goodnight, Amu-koi." Ehhh??? I blushed.

"Goodnight, Ikuto-k-koi…" I stammered. He smirked and went to his bed. Soon after, I fell asleep.

**-The Next Day_Ikuto's POV-**

I woke up suddenly happy. Then I remembered _why_ I was so happy. It was because Amu and I are finally together. It was just yesterday that I found out I'm in love with her. I don't know why, or how it happened. But every time I'm with Amu, I feel happy. I always want to be around her, I want her to be by my side all the time. I don't know why I have this feeling, but I knew it was love; and I just had to tell Amu that I had this feeling toward her.

"Amu-chan~ Wake up. Today you don't get to skip, it's a full day." I told her.

"Ugh, I'm getting up…" Amu muttered.

"That's the spirit." I said. I walked into the bathroom to take my morning shower. For some reason I wanted to look good today. I felt fresh.

Once I got out of the shower, I brushed my teeth, and I rubbed my towel over my head. Then I put the towel around my waist, I didn't want to walk out naked… Or did I?

I came out and Amu was sitting on her bed with her towel. She was going to take a shower, too, huh? Well, we still have an hour until school starts so…

"Took you long enough?" Amu asked. She raised a brow, and walked into the bathroom.

"Just trying to look good for ya'." I said, loud enough for her to hear in the bathroom.

"Aww, how cute. Get dressed." She demanded. I laughed and continued getting dressed.

I went to my small cabinet and open one of the drawers. I took out my boxers, my [other] pair of dark blue-jean skinnys, a white flannel, and my black belt. I put my boxers on, then my pants, then I put my white flannel on. Although I tucked the white flannel in, but I made sure the shirt showed my body form. Then I put my black belt on. I looked simply hot. Not to be conceded or anything…

I put my deodorant on, and my special smelling cologne. Yes, special. Amu then came out of the shower, with her towel wrapped around her chest. I guess she didn't grab her clothes when she went in. I could see her shiny, wet skin. Her legs were perfectly smooth, and her long, pink hair was beautiful.

I watched as she grabbed a pair of underwear, a bra (cute bra, may I add), plaid mini-shorts, and a white shirt with gold designs on it. She hurried back into the bathroom. She noticed that I was watching.

She came out wearing what she picked. She was just absolutely cute~. She slipped her white flip-flops on and put her cabbie hat on. She grabbed her backpack, which was one of those one-ones that have one strap and carry it around like a purse.

"Ready to go?" She asked. She had put her long, pink hair in a high pony-tail, she looked cuter that way, especially with the hat.

"Yup, by the way, I love how you look." I winked at her, and she blushed.

"W-well, by the way you look very handsome today as well…" Amu said quietly.

"Aww, you're so cute." I teased.

"Stop teasing me!" She pouted. I laughed and she just fumed. This made me laugh more, and that got her angrier. She's fun to tease.

Yesterday, Amu had told me to keep out relationship a secret. I told her I would, but um, I don't think I'm going to keep that promise. Hehe…

We walked out of our dorm and I made sure it was locked. I put my arm around Amu's waist, and she (surprisingly) put her arm around me. Although she was a bit shorter than me, so her arm was around mid-stomach. Anyway, we walked down and that's when people started to notice us.

I leaned down to whisper something in Amu's ear, "I thought you didn't want anyone to know we were dating." I saw Amu's reaction as if something just hit her.

She sighed, "Whatever. I don't care anymore, Ikuto-koi." Eh? What a change of attitude.

I smirked at her, "Alrighty then, Amu-_koi_." I saw her blush. Hmm, not too much of a change.

I heard a lot of people whispering and gossiping. This is all I heard:

"Eh?! Tsukiyomi Ikuto is going out with the new girl. She's pretty, huh?"

"Amu-chan is so cool! I wish I were her~"

"What a cute couple!!"

"Amu's dead…" Woah…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yeah… I think that was Saaya…

I see why Amu didn't want people to know. These people are annoying. We finally got to class and Amu and I sat together up at the back next to the window to the right. We had vocabulary. You know, the class that teaches you root words, hard words, grammar, stuff like that.

"Hey Amu. Do you want to pay attention in this class? I heard all we're doing is reading a book." I told Amu. I knew she was going to say yes.

"Psh, if we're going to be reading, I'll be passing notes!" Amu exclaimed. I knew it.

"Alrighty then…" I smirked. Then Utau came and sat right in front of us.

"So you two _are _going out. I _knew _it! Muahahaha! Amu, starting today your life's going to be pure torture!" Utau yelled. Holy Fudge in a toilet. **[A/N: Haha, I got that expression from Ai Loli! She's awesome. Check her out!]**

"Eh?! Torture?!" Amu screamed. Good thing class hasn't started.

"Well first of all, Saaya's group is going to mess with you. And Yuuki and I are going to be teasing you until we get bored. Hehehe…. Amu and Ikuto sitting in a --"

"Utau, shut up or I'll rip your vocals out." I said. I said it a bit too darkly.

She shut up immediately and turned the other way.

The class started to fill up with more people and the teacher walked in. The bell rang, and the teacher started the class. I already had the notebook paper ready with my pencil.

_Amu-chan, _

_Heyyyyy. _

_Ikuto-kun, _

_Hey ;) _

Just then Utau snatched the paper and wrote on it. Great, she's going to join the convo.

_Hey Love-Kitties, _

_I want to join the convo! I feel left out and bored… Hehe…_

_Ikuto: Utau, you suck. Now we have to write who's talking and stuff… But you're right, it's really boring._

_Amu: Yay! Utau joined!! (heart)_

_Utau: See Ikuto! Someone appreciates my presence! So bleh :p_

_Ikuto: Amu! You betrayed me… _

_Amu: Did not! I'm just letting Utau join… Please?_

_Utau: Ne, Please???_

_Ikuto: Whatever… _

_Amu: Yay!! _

_Utau: Hehe… Hey! Are you two gonna do anything during lunch? _

_Ikuto: no why? Well… I don't think so. Amu?_

_Amu: No. Why, Utau?_

_Utau: I wanted to go to the rooftop! It's really pretty up there, plus it's really high up!! It's the 9__th__ floor of the dorm._

_Ikuto: Sounds fun ^o^_

_Amu: Is that a little kitty sign? Anyway, wait, it's on the 9__th__ floor?! I didn't even know there were so many floors!!! _

_Utau: Don't be a scaredy-cat, Amu! Plus, it's going to be really pretty up there. You'll see the whole city, and you can see the Sakura trees! Come on, pleassssssssssse???_

_Ikuto: Yeah, Amu, Pleassssssssssssssse? _

_Amu: Ugh… fine. Why do you two always lure me into things!? _

_Utau: You're just so easy, Amu-chan._

_Ikuto: Wayyy too easy… _

_Amu: Shut up! Hey guys, look at all those losers reading. They look so bored when we're having so much fun ~_

_Utau: Wow Amu, you calling them losers is really conceded… But who cares! I'm conceded, too! Haha. We shall laugh at the LoSeRs!_

_Ikuto: Muahahahaha! :}_

_Amu: Hehe, we're so evil. _

_Utau: Totalllyyyyyy. _

_Ikuto: Do you guys notice there's still like, 45 minutes left of class time? This sucks… _

_Amu: 45 minutes?! Aww man, I was hoping that there were only 5 minutes left… _

And we kept writing notes for the rest of the class period. That was probably the funnest note-passing _ever._

**-Lunch Time-**

We went up to the rooftop, it was really nice because people weren't bothering me. Well, Yuuki and Utau were kind of annoying. Utau ended up getting Yuuki to come in Math class.

We went to the edge and ate our lunch. Amu was gazing out into the city. It really did looked beautiful.

"Wow…" Amu said under her breath.

"Right, Amu! I told you it was beautiful!" Utau said.

After I finished my lunch, I went over to Amu and put my arm around her.

"Oh, Utau! Thanks for inviting me! This has got to be the prettiest view of the city ever!" Yuuki exclaimed.

All four of us watched, there was a breeze, too. And it made everything better. I leaned down and gave Amu a small kiss on the lips. She smiled.

"Aww!!! You guys are so cute!!!" Yuuki and Utau squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"I know we are!" Amu said. I smirked at her and she laughed.

We only had two periods left, and those were Art and Music. The none important classes. Well, I'm not sure about Yuuki. Her schedule was different than Amu's, Utau's, and mine.

"Hey guys, I have to go get ready for my next class! I have P.E. What do you have Amu?" Yuuki had already known what Utau had, and she… just didn't ask me.

"Aw, I have art. Then I have music." Amu said.

"I have music last period, too. Will I see you guys there?" Yuuki asked.

"Actually, I want to skip the last two periods… they aren't important to my scholarship whatsoever." Utau said. Utau likes to skip, doesn't she? "Amu, do you want to skip with me?"

"Um… well… I don't --" Amu tried to say.

"You're skipping." Utau demanded. "And so are you, Ikuto."

"Whatever." Is all I said.

"I want to skip!!" Yuuki pouted.

"Well… you can come back here during music. You should go to P.E, now that _is _important. Especially in your case, Yuuki." Utau said. Yuuki wants to be a professional track runner. Who would've known?

" 'Kay, thanks Utau!" Yuuki said. Yuuki ran down and we never saw her again… Just kidding. I just mean that she… well… didn't come back. She went to P.E!

**-Later, at about 5 PM-**

We were still out here on the room. Although Utau brought some stuff up to make us comfortable. She brought some pillows, blankets, and snacks. We were planning to watch the sunset. For some reason, it was really chilly this afternoon. I'm glad Utau from the blankets. Yuuki was up here, too.

Amu and I were sitting on the ledge (there's a wire fence in front of us), Utau was basically falling asleep laying on the cement wall with a pillow behind her head, Yuuki was next to Utau laying her head on Utau's shoulder.

"Amu…" I muttered.

"Hmm?" She said. She sounded as if he were about to fall asleep.

"I love you…" I said. You could barley hear it though since my face was nuzzled into her neck, and I muttered it. But she heard.

"Mm… I love you, too… Ikuto." She said quietly. It certainly was a peaceful afternoon. The wind was blowing, and with the blanket around us, it made us all warm. The cars were rushing at the bottom, the trees were making a rustling noise, and all of the people below were happy. Nothing could stop this wonderful moment.

That is… until I heard a painful scream blaring from downstairs.

**End of chapter!! **

**Ally-chan: What do you know! Another cliffy! And this one's a long chapter, so I made up for the short one! Yay.**

**Ikuto: Who's screaming was it!? **

**Amu: Seriously! That's scary!!**

**Ally-chan: hehehe… You'll have to wait for the next chapter! **

**Ikuto: Grr…. You evil person! **

**Ally-chan: Well anyway, we found out this isn't the last chapter!! By the way.. Um… I kind of don't even know what the next chapter is going to be. I don't even know who the screaming was from! I just wanted their peaceful moment ruined! Muahahaha! **

**Ikuto: I don't like you…**

**Ally-chan: That's okay! Anyway, can umm… some of you please give me suggestions? I really have NO idea what the screaming was for… hehe… Anyway, thanks for reading! And please review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ally-chan: Hi My Wonderful Readers! Truly, I am spoiling you guys! Mouu….

Ikuto: Ahaha, but isn't that what makes all of your readers love you?

Ally-chan: Yes~ -goes into adored mode- and I love all of them! They're so supportive and great! And they never fail to make me happy whenever they review! I'm so--

Amu: -slaps Ally- Snap out of it! We get it!

Ally-chan: Eh… sorry… Well anyway! Thanks for your suggestions! I got two really good suggestions, but I can only choose one! You'll guys see which one when I write it!

Amu: Oh I'm so excited!!

Ikuto: Eek!!!

Ally-chan/Amu: -stare wide eyed at Ikuto for a long time-

Ikuto: WHAT?! I can't be excited?!

Amu: Well… yeah… I guess.

Ally-chan: Erm… I don't own Shugo Chara… um… Enjoy~

Reflection: **Amu and I were sitting on the ledge (there's a wire fence in front of us), Utau was basically falling asleep laying on the cement wall with a pillow behind her head, Yuuki was next to Utau laying her head on Utau's shoulder. **

"**Amu…" I muttered. **

"**Hmm?" She said. She sounded as if he were about to fall asleep. **

"**I love you…" I said. You could barley hear it though since my face was nuzzled into her neck, and I muttered it. But she heard.**

"**Mm… I love you, too… Ikuto." She said quietly. It certainly was a peaceful afternoon. The wind was blowing, and with the blanket around us, it made us all warm. The cars were rushing at the bottom, the trees were making a rustling noise, and all of the people below were happy. Nothing could stop this wonderful moment.**

**That is… until I heard a painful scream blaring from downstairs. **

**[Chapter 12]**

**-Amu's POV-**

I quickly got up, "Ikuto did you hear that?!" I yelled. Utau and Yuuki also got up. Shocked.

"Yeah I heard it! Let's go! Something bad might be happening!" Ikuto said.

Ikuto, Utau, Yuuki, and I all ran downstairs. She wasn't in the 9th, 8th, 7th, 6th, 5th, 4th, 3rd, second-- Wait! She's in the 2nd floor! There were four hallways in the 2nd floor, so we all split up.

I ran and found a girl curled up on the floor next to her door. She was screaming, and crying! What was her problem!? I saw -- blood? Blood was over her hands!

I ran toward her, "Are you all right?!" I yelled.

She looked up at me slowly and there were tears streaming down her face. Her face was all sweaty and she had gotten blood on her face, and her clothes from her hands.

"Answer me!" I screamed.

She wouldn't answer me, even though she was looking right at me! She sobbed more, and then in between her sobs she said, "In the room…" I slowly got up and turned the knob slowly, scared of what I'd find. "Please! Just look in the room!" The girl sobbed. I swung the door opened, and I was totally shocked.

I trembled, and I started to get tears in my eyes. I stepped backwards and fell on my bottom. "Who did this?" My words were shaken.

"S-she did it to herself… B-but I just watched. I c-couldn't do anything! I'm useless! I let this happen to her! This is all my fault!" She screamed louder than before.

"Calm down! Please! You're making me more nervous! What. Happened?" I demanded.

The girl sobbed at this, "I just got done taking my shower and… I saw her staring blankly at the floor. She looked at me and said 'You were always a nice friend…' I had no idea what she meant, but then I saw her have a knife in her hand… She… She… stood up and faced me. She said, 'Thank you' and she just… she just… k-killed herself…" Between every word was a sob.

I trembled to think of it, I looked back into the room and saw the dead girl's body laying limply on the floor. That's when Ikuto, Utau, and Yuuki came running toward me and I quickly got up to shut the door.

"Amu what happened?!" Utau yelled. She was shaking my shoulders. Good, they didn't see anything.

I looked at the girl crying, she looked coldly at me, and she shook her head slightly.

"Um… well… the girl cut her hands. And… uh…. It's a pretty bad wound. I was about to take her to the nurse." I stuttered. I figured that since her hands were all bloody… "Come on, uh…" I still didn't know her name.

"Rinaku Hana… you can just call me Hana though…" I grabbed her hand, which allowed my hand to get bloody as well.

"Come on, Hana. We have to hurry to the Nurse's office." and we walked off quickly to the nurse's office… or building. It was like a mini clinic.

The nurse gasped when she saw Hana's bloody hands. "Dear God, what happened?" She looked young. 20's?

"Um… I cut my hands…" Hana said quietly.

"Let me see." The nurse said. She picked Hana's hands up and didn't see any cuts. "Um, your hands aren't cut." She said this more like a question.

Hana looked down and started sweating. She started to sob again, "Y-yeah they are. I… I cut my h-hands… S-see?" She opened up her palms but she ended up falling to the ground sobbing again.

"I need the Principle of the school, please!" The nurse called out. And I saw one of the nurses run out to get him. That's who we need to talk to.

Hana continued to cry. I squatted down next to Hana and put my arm around her, "It's going to be okay, Hana. Okay? Everything's going to be okay…" I said quietly.

The nurse left us alone, knowing that this wasn't her business.

"No… nothing's going to be okay… It's my fault… Everything is always _my _fault!" She yelled. She continued sobbing. I rested my head against her and continued hugging her.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't do anything. Hana, trust me. It wasn't your fault, okay?" I told her. She just nodded.

The principle came in. It was a gentle looking man. He looked young, too.

"Oh dear… What do we have here?" The principle asked worriedly.

"Um, this is Hana. Um… her roommate, uh, c-committed… sui- suicide…" I said. It was hard for me to get all of the words out of my mouth. The nurse had come when I started talking and she gasped once I finished.

The principle's eyes widened, "We need to call the police immediately and an ambulance! Hana, honey, tell me what happened. Please."

"It was all my fault! Everything was my fault! I could've stopped her and I didn't! I-I… I could've stopped her! But I didn't… that's why… that's why it's my fault! I know it is! It's _ALWAYS _my fault! Everything! Everything!" Hana screamed. I couldn't stand someone being like this. I immediately slapped her.

"Hana listen to me! None of this was your fault, okay!? Just please! Listen! It wasn't your fault. You had no idea this was going to happen! Just please, listen! It's _not _you fault!" I yelled. I couldn't stand it! She was tearing herself apart, and I couldn't let her do that to herself. Hana stared at me, ready to cry once again.

The Principle took Hana in his arms, "Thank you. Hinamori-san."

"Wait…" Hana told the principle. "I never got your name…" She told me.

"Hinamori Amu." I told her calmly.

"Thank you… Amu. Thank you so much." Hana turned around and continued to walk with the principle. I stood in the middle of the Nurse's building. Looking down at the floor. I smiled.

"Your welcome…" I said after she was long gone.

**-Later in my dorm-**

I was sitting on my bed, laying against the board. I was staring blankly in front of me.

Ikuto got concerned, since he had been watching me for about twenty minutes now.

"Amu, will you tell me what's wrong? You've been like this all night." Ikuto said. He walked over to my bed and slipped his arm around me. He still doesn't know what happened to Hana.

I looked at him, letting him know I'm not totally out of it. "Thanks for you concern Ikuto… I'm just a little um… confused." I told him. I really was confused. Many questions were in my head. Wondering why the girl had committed suicide… Why would she be selfish enough to make someone suffer like that for her own good? She must've not known how much Hana had cared about her… Or maybe she just didn't care? Was she a bad person? Was she a good person?

"Confused? Is it about me?" Ikuto asked. I could tell he had no idea of what I was talking about.

"No it's not you." I guess I could tell him… "You know the girl? Hana."

"The girl that cut--" Ikuto started.

"She didn't cut her hands…" And then I explained everything. How Hana watched her friend commit suicide, how Hana thought it was her fault, and all of my confusion about the whole thing.

Ikuto was about ready to cry when he was listening to the story. He had no idea, and he thought that Hana just cut her hands.

"I had no idea… and Amu. You saw the girl? The girl… who committed suicide?" Ikuto asked me. I saw how much it hurt him to ask saying 'the girl who committed suicide'. I mean… it wasn't just a phrase you throw around at a time like this.

"Yeah…" I muttered. Ikuto hugged me tightly, and I hugged back. "Oh Ikuto, it was horrible…" I told him. Ready to cry just thinking about it.

"It's okay, Amu…" Ikuto told me. He said it so warmly, it made me feel okay again. Like everything really _was _okay.

Before, I had heard police cars and ambulances outside the school. I'm sure they inspected Hana's room. They sent Hana to the police station, to tell them everything. I hope she's okay…

I went to sleep with Ikuto holding me. I hope Ikuto never leaves me…

**End of Chapter…**

**Ally-chan: My mood is totally depressed… This chapter made me cry! **

**Ikuto: Same here… What the Hell is wrong with you?! Making everyone cry like that! **

**Amu: I can't believe Hana saw her friend die like that… That must've been horrible. And I just had to see the body… **

**Ally-chan: Hey! At least you help Hana! **

**Amu: True…**

**Ikuto: -sigh- Well anyway, Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Amu: And Please review. **

**Ally-chan: I worked hard on this chapter, too! Anyway, thanks!! Review, please. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ally-chan: Really! I'm sorry for making you guys sad last chapter.**

**Amu: It's okay, Ally. At least they liked the chapter anyway. **

**Ally-chan: -shocked- **

**Amu: Why are you shocked?**

**Ally-chan: YOU WERE THE SECOND… SECOND PERSON TO TALK ON THE CHAT!! IT'S USUALLY IKUTO! WHERE IS HE?!**

**Amu: Um… I don't know…**

**Ikuto: Hey!!! **

**Ally-chan: IKUTO!! -hugs Ikuto tightly-**

**Amu: -fire in eyes- Get away from him…**

**Ikuto: Ehehe, Ally. I'm right here… **

**Amu: GET. OFF. OF. HIM.**

**Ally-chan: -get off- Heehee, disclaimer please!**

**Aki: Um, Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way! Hehe.**

**Ally-chan: Cute! Well, enjoy~**

**Reflection: **"No it's not you." I guess I could tell him… "You know the girl? Hana."

"The girl that cut--" Ikuto started.

"She didn't cut her hands…" And then I explained everything. How Hana watched her friend commit suicide, how Hana thought it was her fault, and all of my confusion about the whole thing.

Ikuto was about ready to cry when he was listening to the story. He had no idea, and he thought that Hana just cut her hands.

"I had no idea… and Amu. You saw the girl? The girl… who committed suicide?" Ikuto asked me. I saw how much it hurt him to ask saying 'the girl who committed suicide'. I mean… it wasn't just a phrase you throw around at a time like this.

"Yeah…" I muttered. Ikuto hugged me tightly, and I hugged back. "Oh Ikuto, it was horrible…" I told him. Ready to cry just thinking about it.

"It's okay, Amu…" Ikuto told me. He said it so warmly, it made me feel okay again. Like everything really _was _okay.

Before, I had heard police cars and ambulances outside the school. I'm sure they inspected Hana's room. They sent Hana to the police station, to tell them everything. I hope she's okay…

I went to sleep with Ikuto holding me. I hope Ikuto never leaves me…

**[Chapter 13]**

It was the weekend finally. Saturday. I woke up next to Ikuto, all cuddled up. I blushed at this, I scooted away and looked at Ikuto's face. He had woken up to my movement, and his eyes were barely open.

"Amu… please don't get up. Can you just stay here with me for a little bit…" He muttered. How could I resist?

"Of course, Ikuto." I scooted back into the tiny spot that I fit in. We stayed like this for about thirty more minutes, and Ikuto fell asleep again. This time, I got out of the bed very carefully so that he didn't wake up. I went t my dresser and got out a couple clothes. I went into the bathroom, and took a shower. I brushed my teeth, and I put my hair into a high pony tail again. I picked out some white skinny jeans, a black belt, and a loose purple t-shirt.

I walked out and Ikuto had made himself even more comfortable on my bed. All I could do was laugh a little. I grabbed my dorm key, kissed Ikuto on his forehead and saying "See you later.", and left. I went down to the 2nd floor, and went into the hallway I went to yesterday. I went to the dorm room of Hana. They had cleaned the room yesterday. I knocked, just incase Hana was in there. No answer. I walked in and found that no one was here. I frowned. I was hoping Hana was here.

"Looking for me?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Hana at her doorway.

"Oh hey." I said. I walked up to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm still very sad, but yeah. I'm better. I think it's all thanks to you, though." Hana told me. She walked passed me. I never really got a glimpse of her yesterday. She was messy, and I couldn't tell what she really looked like. But she was really pretty. She had long, purple hair and she was kind of short. Well, shorter than me. Her skin was very creamy, and her face had the right flaws to nice. She had small freckles surrounded her nose. And her blue eyes complimented them. Today, she wore a cute, white, Sunday Dress. It didn't have any sleeves, it was just two think straps around her shoulders.

"Hey Hana, I want to introduce you to some of my friends here. I'm sure you'd like them." I told her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Sure. I'd love to meet some new friends." She said. I smiled back at her and we went to my dorm first. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

I'm glad Ikuto had gotten up already. He was wearing shorts. That's it. Oh well.

"Ikuto. This is Hana, from yesterday. I wanted her to meet you. Also Utau and Yuuki." I told him. "Hana, this is Ikuto." I told her.

"I've heard lots about Tsukiyomi Ikuto." She giggled, "Nice to meet you, Ikuto."

"Uh… nice to meet you too, Hana." Ikuto said. Hana smiled. I'm glad she's happy again.

"Come on, Hana. I have two other people I want you to meet." I told her.

" 'Kay'." She said.

We walked out and went to Utau's dorm. "Hey Utau! This is Hana, the girl from yesterday."

"Oh, hey. Are your hands better? By the way, I'm Utau. Nice to meet you." Utau said.

"Um… My hands didn't get cut… um… never mind." Hana said. I guess she doesn't want to talk about it.

Utau's face was washed with confusion, "Eh… okay! Well anyway, this is Yuuki." Utau said. Pointing to a video game playing Yuuki. She was very into it. Why am I not surprised?

"YUUKI!" Utau yelled. Yuuki immediately looked up from the game.

"Oh hey Amu! Who's the girl?" Yuuki asked.

"This is Hana, from yesterday." I said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you two." Hana said. Yuuki's eyes bulged.

"You're so pretty!" Yuuki exclaimed. Yuuki ran over to Hana and examined her every feature. "You're perfect!"

Hana blushed, "Um… no. Not really…" Did she think Yuuki was a guy, too? Hana quickly looked down and I could see her face. She thought Yuuki was a guy.

"Hana, Yuuki's a girl." I told her. Her head shot up and looked at me.

"Eh?" Hana looked at Yuuki, "Oh… you're right. Sorry, Yuuki…" Hana said quietly. Yuuki burst out into laughter, like when I thought she was a guy.

"That's okay! I get confused a lot with this hairstyle. But I kind of find it feminine…" Yuuki muttered. I smiled.

**-Hana's POV __ This is a little weird since it's usually always Ikuto's and Amu's POV-**

I acted as if I were happy for Amu, but I was actually very sad. I mean, I was really happy that Amu was introducing me to all of her friends, but still. It's only a day after my best friend's death, do you really expect me to be happy? I met her friends, and I liked them. They were lively and nice.

After I met all of Amu's friends, I told her I would be in my dorm. I told her I suddenly got a stomach ache. I left, and now I'm in my room. I'm not sure if it would've been better to keep hanging out with Amu… because now I'm really depressed, and I can't help but have tears streaming down my face. I don't think I'm ready to make friends yet…

It was Saturday… and I had nothing to do. I would usually do something fun with Nanari at a boring time like this… But what can I do now? She's gone… I got up and walked toward my dresser. I looked myself in the mirror. To me, I look horrible. But Amu's friends think I'm gorgeous… It's a little strange…

I took my dress off, and put on some normal clothes. I got out my skirt, and my blouse. My skirt went down to under my knee, and it had sakura designs on it. My blouse was a light pink, and under the breast holder there were two strings that you tie in the back. I looked out my window, trying to see something to give me an idea of what to do. Then I saw Nanari standing outside waving her hand toward me, smiling, waiting for me to come down and greet her. I ran down stairs and went outside. I looked around, but… Nanari… wasn't there.

"N-Nanari? Nanari!" I yelled. She was here! I saw her! She was waving and smiling at me! She _has _to be here… she has to! But that's when I noticed that she really wasn't there… and I broke down into tears again. Falling on my knees, I sobbed putting my hands to my face. Then it started to rain, first a small drizzle, then a big pour. "Nanari!" I screamed.

Amu came out with an umbrella and ran toward me. I looked up once she was kneeling down in front of me, putting the umbrella over both of us. "Hana, come inside. You'll catch a cold." She said gently. She sounded just like… Nanari…

I nodded and we went to her dorm. I saw Ikuto sleeping on Amu's bed. I wonder why he's not using his own bed? I wonder why he even has a dorm with Amu…

"Hana, why don't you go to your dorm. You should take a warm bath and get to bed. You're soaked from the rain." Amu told me. I nodded and left.

**-Amu's POV-**

I went over to Ikuto and hugged him warmly. "Amu-koiiii, don't surprise me like that!" Ikuto whined. I smiled.

"I can do --" Then my cell phone rang. Hmm, that's weird. I usually never get called on my cell phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Amu-chan?" Someone said. Who is it?

"AMU-CHI!!!" E-eh?! YAYA?!

"YAYA? Yaya is that you?" I asked.

"And Rima!"

"And Kukai. Yo!"

"Hey, Amu-chan. It's Nagihiko."

"E-eto… Hi Hinamori-san." Tadase…

"Guys! I haven't talked to you guys in forever! How's Seiyo High? How's everything?!" I exclaimed. Ikuto looked at me awkwardly.

"Amu-chan, we were wondering if we could hang out tomorrow. We were thinking about going to the Café. You in?" Rima asked.

"Definitely!!" I'm gonna have to use the Cop outfit again. Oh great…

**End of Chapter!!**

**Ally-chan: Sorry that this chapter was short, and that it was basically all about Hana. Also, I brought the Guardians back! I just had to!**

**Ikuto: I was barely in this chapter at all!**

**Amu: Hana is so depressing ….**

**Ally-chan: Ahahahahahaha! That's funny! **

**Amu/Ikuto: I guess….**

**Ally-chan: Anyway, Sorry for the late upload!! Thanks for reading, and Review!! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm extremely sorry for the late update!!! It's been over a month!!!!! I feel so bad. Everyone has probably been angry saying things like, "She's so evil for not updating!" and "I hate her for not updating!" But I understand your words! I'm so, so, so sorry!!!! Please forgive me!! Here, I give you a long chapter!! **

**Reflection: **I went over to Ikuto and hugged him warmly. "Amu-koiiii, don't surprise me like that!" Ikuto whined. I smiled.

"I can do --" Then my cell phone rang. Hmm, that's weird. I usually never get called on my cell phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Amu-chan?" Someone said. Who is it?

"AMU-CHI!!!" E-eh?! YAYA?!

"YAYA? Yaya is that you?" I asked.

"And Rima!"

"And Kukai. Yo!"

"Hey, Amu-chan. It's Nagihiko."

"E-eto… Hi Hinamori-san." Tadase…

"Guys! I haven't talked to you guys in forever! How's Seiyo High? How's everything?!" I exclaimed. Ikuto looked at me awkwardly.

"Amu-chan, we were wondering if we could hang out tomorrow. We were thinking about going to the Café. You in?" Rima asked.

"Definitely!!" I'm gonna have to use the Cop outfit again. Oh great…

**[Chapter 14]**

I went to Utau's dorm and knocked.

"Hey Amu!" She squealed. I saw Ruka in the room glaring at me. Woah, scary.

"U-uh, Hi. Listen, I need the keys to the gates." I said.

"Huh? Why?" Utau asked.

"I was invited somewhere with my friends. The café." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Sure!" She went to her dresser and grabbed a set of keys. "Here you go! But you _better _get them back to me." She gave me the evilest glare that no one thought was even possible. I backed off.

"Um… of course! Well, um, I'm off! Bye!" I ran back to my dorm and was basically out of breath by the time I got there.

Once I got to my dorm, Ikuto was lying on his bed, fidgeting with his nails. "Ikuto? Is something wrong?" I could just tell there was a hint of annoyance in his face.

"Not really…" He grumbled. I rolled my eyes. I walked over to him and sat on his bed next to him.

"There's got to be something wrong… I can totally tell how annoyed you are." I told him.

He sighed loudly, "Well, it seems like you ignored me ever since that stupid phone call." I burst out laughing.

"Are you jealous?" I asked.

"No! I just feel like you ignored me, that's all…" Ikuto looked away from me and I hugged him.

"Well I wasn't trying to ignore you. It's just that I'm excited about going out with my old friends. I miss them a lot." I told him.

"Okay. Well, I'll be waiting for you, okay? Don't get me worried. If anything goes wrong, call my cell phone." I grabbed my cell phone and got ready to put his number in. "*******"

"Okay! I'll make sure! Thanks Ikuto, bye! I love you!" I then ran out of the door, shutting it behind me, and running down the hallways in my cop outfit. This'll be fun.

-After I got out of the gates-

I breathed heavily as I was scared I would've gotten caught. I went toward the direction of the Café. As I was walking, I felt dehydrated and my legs hurt. Although I felt that, I had to be strong and hurry to the Café. When I came around a corner, I heard a sneeze. A sneeze that was unforgettable. It was… it was Rima's sneeze!! I turned around and saw Rima wiping her nose.

"RIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. She looked up immediately and her eyes brightened.

"Amu!" She screamed, obviously not as loud as me. She ran toward me and hugged me tightly. I noticed she was wearing tan short-shorts and a pink shoulder-slip shirt, and on her feet were hot pink flip-flops with a fake flower in the middle of the strap. She didn't have her normal brown head band in her hair, but a pink clip. I hope she doesn't noticed I'm still wearing my cop outfit…

"Rima! I've missed you so much! Oh, I have so much to tell you!" I said happily. Then, when I didn't hear a reply while closing my eyes in delight, I became uneasy. "Rima?" I opened my eyes and saw her staring at me.

"Amu, what's up with the weird cop outfit? Is this really what you were planning to wear? Like, are you going to go up to the guys and be like, 'Have you been Naughty or Nice', or something?" Wow, nice way of putting it Rima. You make me feel so stupid!

"No! I was going to change in the bathroom, but my school doesn't let the students get out of campus, and I had to sneak out acting as if I were a security guard." I blushed deeply, embarrassed about this stupid outfit.

Rima fell into hysterical laughs, leaving me sweat-dropping from embarrassment. "Let's hurry up to the café so that I can change." I told Rima, who was still laughing. I ended pulling Rima by her wrist to the café, which wasn't too far away by now. When we got to the café, I immediately went to the bathroom with my bag, and went into one of the big stalls. I took out a silk, black halter shirt, white jeans short-shorts, and black flip flops. I put those on and looked at myself in the mirror. Perfect.

I came out of the bathroom and there they were! Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Tadase. The old Guardians!

"AMU-CHI!!!!" Yaya yelled. She ran toward me with ice cream surrounding her lips. She hugged me tightly, luckily not getting any ice cream on my shirt.

"Yaya! Hi!" I squealed. Then everyone came walking toward me and I gave them a big smile. We sat down at a nearby table.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad we're getting together. I've missed all of you so much!" I said. When I saw Tadase, he was staring at me, blushing. Was it me, or did Tadase seem a little gay…?

"Hinamori-san, it's good to see you." He didn't stutter! What a surprise!

"Good to see you, too. So, I have a lot to tell you guys!" I exclaimed. Everyone waited for me to say something else. "I have a boyfriend!"

"WHAT?!" They all yelled. Some of them seemed happy, some of them seem sad. The one that looked sad was Tadase. The ones that looked happy were Rima, Yaya, Kukai and Nagihiko.

"Yeah! His name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's probably the sweetest guy you'll ever meet. He's smart, too! I love him so much already!" I squealed. The only thing I didn't notice was Tadase's face. Well, that is until I looked at it. His face looked as if he were about to cry, and he had so much hurt. **(A/N: This is in episode, I think, 77 with Tadase's face)** I wonder… why?

"Amu-chan, that's great!" Rima cheered.

Then Tadase got up from his seat, "Excuse me." He muttered. He started walking toward the Café exit.

"Wait!" I ran toward Tadase, who had already gotten outside. Once I got outside, I yelled, "Tadase, wait!" He turned around furiously. "T-Tadase… what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong!" He walked toward me stopping right in front of me. "I've loved you since fifth grade, and you go out and tell the whole world you're going out with some guy you've only known for what, a week?!" He yelled. I was stunned. For some reason, though, I felt furious. I felt angry!

"Tadase! You have no _right_ to be mad! How did I know that you've loved me ever since fucking fifth grade?! You _never_ confessed to me! Also, my feelings for you, are all _gone!_ All I see you as is my friend. Plus, when I _did_ like you, that was just a mere crush. A crush that every little girl has. Tadase, we're not little kids anymore! So stop the bullshit, and get over it!" I screamed. All of these words came out without me noticing. Everything just burst out from my heart and came out. Although I knew everything I just said, I felt proud of myself.

Tadase stared at me, with his eyes almost coming out of their sockets. "I guess… you're right. Well, I'm going home. Have fun with, uh, the rest of that gang." Tadase then walked off and honestly, I didn't care. I walked back into the Café and everyone looked at me.

"Don't tell me that just because that just happened, the rest of the day isn't going to be fun?" I whined.

"Of course not!" Rima spoke up. "We're going to have fun, right guys?"

"Of course! Come on, Amu-chi, let's have fun-fun-fun!" Yaya exclaimed. I smiled.

When we got up, I saw Rima rush over to Nagi's side. "Hold my hand." She demanded. Nagi smiled and held her hand and continued to walk with her. My mouth gaped open. Rima and Nagi were… were… GOING OUT?!

"Rima! You're going out with Nagi?!" Rima blushed and turned away. Rima smiled and patted Rima on the head.

"Yeah, we're going out." Nagi said. Rima hit Nagi on the head.

"Don't say it so casually!" Rima blurted. Nagi couldn't help but laugh at Rima's anger. I couldn't help but go all out on this.

"Oh my God! This is amazing, Rima! I can't believe you two are actually going out! You two are the cutest couple ever! Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" I squealed.

Rima looked ahead and saw that Kukai and Yaya were already up ahead. "Look! Everyone's already toward the park. Let's go!" Rima dragged Nagi by his hand and I went with her as well.

When we all got to the park, Rima and I walked off to the fountain. We sat on the edge and she put a smug look on her face. "So, who's this Ikuto guy?" I suddenly had this blush all over my face.

"Well… He's my dorm mate." I said.

"What?!" Rima yelled.

"Let me continue!" I yelled. "Okay. At first we were kinda' just not talking to each other. But then at night, he started to have this weird thing where he crept into my bed at night."

"What?!" She yelled again. I was getting frustrated by her interrupting.

"Let me finish!" I yelled. "So then, as we went progressing, we talked a little bit more. Then in class, we started to pass these notes and we made this challenge to see if I would ever kiss him. Basically, I did." I saw Rima about to say something, but I glared at her. "So then, we kinda' fell for each other and - yeah…" I faded off at the end.

Rima stared at me in disbelief. "How long have you known this guy?" She laughed.

"I think a week." She cracked up and almost fell into the fountain! "Rima!" She kept laughing.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed. I smiled at her. Now it's my turn.

"So what about you and Nagi? How'd it come to be?" I asked her. She suddenly stopped laughing and she coughed. Got her!

"Well um… uh…" She stuttered. I raised an eye at her and she bowed her head. "Okay… Well, Nagi, Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, and I were all out at this festival. I ended up drifting toward the comedians. Ya' know, comedy's my thing." She told me. "So, Nagi ended up following me so that I didn't go alone. I was kinda' ticked, though. He was just stalking me, ya' know! So then, while I was watching the comedians, I laughed really, really hard! But I ended up falling over… on top of Nagi! Basically, that's when we fell for each other and he smiled at me, and we just ended up going out somehow…" She told me. Her face was flushed and it was a pretty funny sight to see.

"Rima, your face is so red right now!" I yelled. I ended up laughing at her and she got mad at me.

"Hey you girls, come on!" Kukai yelled out.

"Right there!" I said. "Come on, Rima." We went toward Nagi, Kukai, and Yaya again and we enjoyed a nice long day together. It reminded me of the old days.

**-When I got back to my dorm- **

I saw Ikuto napping on my bed hugging my pillow. I smiled and I tip-toed toward him and laid next to him. I put my arm around him and he turned around. His face was now facing mine, and boy did I feel hot. He was breathing heavily against my skin and now his arm was around me, too. I closed my eyes and smiled. Ah… I love Ikuto. He's an amazing person.

"Amu…" He said roughly in a whisper. I looked up at his eyes were barely open. "You're back." He smiled slightly.

"Yeah. I'm back, Ikuto." I told him. He chuckled in his throat, and he slid his hand to the bottom of my back. He pulled my closer to him and this made me warmer than I already was. He snuggled his nose into my hair and breathed in.

"I like the smell of your hair…" He said silently. I laughed at the random comment. He then kissed my forehead. "I like the touch of your skin against my lips." This time I didn't do anything. Then he lifted my chin up and kissed my lips. "I like the taste of your lips." He looked right into my eyes and I melted under his gaze. "I wonder how I came to meet a person so perfect."

For some reason, I just felt like crying right there. Ikuto meant so much to me now. I loved him. I love him. I will love him. "Ikuto, I love you. I really do. Don't you ever leave me." I told him.

"I won't ever leave you." He promised. We swept into a kiss. It was the most wonderful kiss I had ever had in my life. So full of love and gentleness. It must've been a miracle to have a feeling like this.

Ah… I hope the rest of this year will be like this everyday. With Ikuto and I sharing our love so passionately.

**End of Chapter! **

**Okay, again, I'm really, really sorry for the late update! **

**So this may seem like the last chapter. I'm not sure if it should be. I'd like to make bonus chapter in each of the character's POV. Like Rima's, Nagi's, Utau's, and Kukai's. Tadase, too. Yaya, I don't know… Haha. We already know what will happen between Ikuto and Amu -sticks tongue out-. **

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I worked pretty hard to make this chapter to please you guys! Sooo….. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter will be in Rima's POV and what her life is like. **

**I don't own Shugo Chara, please enjoy! **

**This takes place the day after Amu comes to the café.**

**[Chapter 15]**

Why do I always get stuck doing utmost horrible things! Taking all the trash out when my favorite comedy show is starting! I even had to take the trash out that was in the bathroom. Gross! Usually my mom would be doing this stuff, but no. She just had to be going out somewhere 'random' for work.

After finally getting the trash out, I flopped down unto the couch, watching the last bit of the comedy show. "Bala-Balance!" Oh how I love that pose!

I turned the TV off and turned my head toward the phone. Should I call him? What would we possibly talk about? Homework? Yeah, that's good. I'll ask him about homework! I picked the phone up and dialed in Nagi's number. It rung twice before a female picked the phone up.

"Hello, this is the Fujisaki residents." I think it was Nagi's mom.

"Is Nagi home?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, please hold on a second." All of a sudden, I felt nervous. I didn't need help on homework! We didn't _have_ homework today! Oh my God! I'm freaking out!

"Nagihiko here." His voice is so amazing…

"H-hey Nagi-kun… It's Rima." I waited for a reply, but all I heard was a little 'eep'.

"Hey Rima-chan. What do you need?" He asked. Oh God… What did I need? Then, all I could come up with was the truth.

"I just wanted to talk to you…" I said quietly. I heard him laugh a little. "Don't make fun of me!" I yelled.

"Don't worry. I'm glad you just wanted to talk to me. It's cute." He told me. "Well, now that we're on the phone, let's talk." He said.

"About what?" I blurted. Woops. That wasn't supposed to sound that way.

"Well, uh… Honestly I don't know. I've never had a girlfriend before. Maybe couples talk about marriage and babies and se-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" I screamed. He laughed hard and I ended up giggling a little, too. "If that's what couples talk about on the phone, that's just creepy! Planning out a whole future is just… weird. Don't you think?" I asked him. Hopefully he agreed. Or maybe he was going to disagree and say something 'wise' like, "Actually, planning your future is good and blah blah blah."

"Yeah. It is." He said. Good. "So, we're scratching those conversations off the list." He laughed. I laughed along with him. "Okay, maybe we could talk about… a date?" He asked. I panicked. A date? With just the two of us?

"A date? L-like, just the two of us?" I asked.

"Yeah. It would be fun." Easy for you to say! "We could go somewhere cool like… a concert. Or even just the movies." He told me. Those two are very good choices…

"Movie! Concert is too noisy and we wouldn't even be able to talk through it." I told him. I could tell he was smiling.

"When do you want to go? Tomorrow after school?" He asked. Let's see. Today's Tuesday, tomorrow's Wednesday. "I'll check showtimes right now for some of the movies. Be right back."

"Okay." I told him. I waited for him to get up the list of movies.

"Okay. I know a movie that you'll laugh a lot at." Comedy? Oh yeah! "It's called The Hangover. It plays tomorrow at four o'clock. It's an hour and fifty minutes so it'll end at around six o'clock, a little before that." Perfect! The movie and then I can come back home in time to watch my Comedy show at six! This is perfect!

"Yeah! We'll watch that. Well, I have to go eat something for dinner now, Nagi. I'll see you tomorrow!" I told him.

"Okay. Bye Rima-chan."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and jumped into the air. "I'm going on a date with Nagi!" I screamed. I ran to the kitchen to find something quick to eat. It was six forty-five at night and I go to bed at eight. So I have fifteen minutes to eat so that I have an hour to pick my clothes for tomorrow. Ha, since when did I care what I wore so much? Since I got a boyfriend!

I found a packet of quick ramen. I put that into a pot and blah blah blah. I ate quickly with my choppy-sticks. Yeah, I call them _choppy_-sticks. When I finished, I washed my bowl along with the pot and I went upstairs. I opened my closet, and for some reason, this time a shining gold light came out as if my closet was Heaven. Or was I just imagining that?

I walked in and looked around. I decided something simple. Something simple that would make me look just beautiful and sophisticated. I decided to wear white capris, a blue undershirt, and a white jacket over it. I looked around and found my white flip flops, too. It was a simple outfit. Nothing special about it. I went to my dresser and found a blue barrette that I could put in my hair. I went to the mirror and found myself looking really cute. I smiled and changed into my pajamas.

I looked at my clock and I had been rummaging through my closet for half an hour now. Even though I was going to sleep in thirty minutes, I felt really excited and happy. I tried to calm myself down when I laid down. Wow, either I'm really good at controlling myself, or this bed is just really comfy and it makes me really tired. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep, snap, like that.

**~Next Day~**

I woke up early and took a shower. After that, I put on the outfit I chose last night. Now that I was completely awake from my shower, I was beginning to get excited about the movies today. I went downstairs and found my mom making me breakfast.

"Hey mom. What time did you come home last night?" I asked her.

"Around ten o'clock. Work really holds me up." She told me. I saw bags under her eyes. Sometimes I get really concerned about my mom when it comes to work. Since my dad left, she's been a little happier. Still, work is pushing her into stress.

"You should take a break once in a while, mom. Just ask if you can have a week off since you work so much. I'm sure they'd let you off." I did a silly face by grinning.

She smiled a little and patted my head. "Thank you, Rima. I'll do that." I ate my breakfast and walked out of the house with my bookbag. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to walk to school again. Now that my high school is a lot closer to my house, I have to walk.

Once I reached school, I saw Kukai and Nagi talking at the gate. They were laughing and stuff. I analyzed Nagi's outfit. It was casual. Jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and a scarf. (This is casual for Nagi) I love how Nagi always looks good.

"Hey guys." I said once I got closer to them. Nagi shot his eyes toward me. Ooh, scary.

"Hey Rima-chan." He leant down and kissed my cheek. I smiled and Kukai eyed us and smiled widely.

"You guys… are so… Cu-" I hit Kukai on his shoulder. Hard. "OW! What was that for?!" He yelled.

"It's embarrassing when you call us cute! You freakin' weirdo!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes while Nagi was cracking up. I sighed.

"Rima-chi! Nagi-kun! Kukai-kun!" I heard behind me. I felt someone throw their self on me.

"Yaya, I told you to stop doing that." I pouted. Yaya stuck her tongue out at me. All I could do was sigh and let it go.

We all went to class when I noticed. Where's Tadase? I didn't see him at the gate this morning. I wonder if he doesn't feel good. He left the café yesterday pretty fumed. I bet it's because Amu has a boyfriend. Oh yeah! Amu has a boyfriend. I wish I could meet him…

I hated how in this class, Nagi sat five million feet away from me. He sat all the way on the other side. Well, he sits next to me in every other class, so yeah. Next class came quickly. Nagi rushed over to me and sat.

"Hey Rima-chan." He said. I put my hand out and he eyed me suspiciously. "Do you want me to hold it or what?" Nagi needed permission to hold my hand or put his arm around me. It was just my rule.

"Hold it." I said. He then put his hand on top of mine and blushed. I still felt embarrassed. Since all the people in class know we go out now since Kukai announced it the other day… to everyone! Now that everyone knew, they always look up at us to see if we're doing anything lovey-dovey or something. It gets annoying.

**After School**

I stuffed all of my books into my locker and took my cell phone out. I pushed home in the phone book and called. The message machine went off. "Mom? If you get home before I do, I'm at the movies with Nagi. I'll be back at six around there. Love you." I hung up and put the phone in my pocket and hurried off to the gates of school. I saw Nagi waiting leaning against the wall. I rushed toward him and he held his hand out.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I took his hand and smiled.

"Ready." We went to the movies by paying a taxi driver to take us. In the backseat, Nagi and I were arguing of where we would sit in the theater.

"In the front. Everything's bigger that way." I told Nagi.

"In the back. You can see everything clearly and you won't have to look up and strain you neck." He told me.

"I've always had a booster seat so I don't have to strain my neck." Woops… embarrassing!

Nagi ended up dying of laughter, "You have to use a booster seat!?" Sure I was short but… Oh dang it! He laughed and laughed. Embarrassing!!!

"Shut up or you're not holding my hand for the next week." I commanded. He shut up but kept a smug look on his face. "We're sitting in the back…" I muttered.

"Yes!" I rolled my eyes and waited to get to the movie theater.

Once we got to our seats, Nagi and I shared a big tub of popcorn. We didn't put the arm rest down so that we could scoot closer to each other. There was like, no one in the theater yet. There were still thirty minutes before the movie started. I felt uncomfortable. Nervous was the reason.

"Rima." Nagi said. I looked toward him and noticed how close our faces were. "Do you really like me?" He asked. For some reason, I couldn't come to answer. I just stared at him. It's all I could do. "Rima?" I opened my mouth to answer but the words wouldn't spit out! Nagi's face became doubtful and hurt. I felt so bad.

"Nagi of course I like you." I told him finally. His face was still doubtful. Oh no.

"Are you sure? You're not just saying that?" He asked.

"I'm positive Nagi. I really like you." I told him. He looked me right in the eye and smiled. He leaned in swiftly and kissed me. It was an awkward kiss. But I bet this is how all first kisses are. I've never kissed a guy before. Nagi has never kissed a girl before. It's bound to be awkward!

**After the movie… All we did was hold hands and snuggle!**

I got home and rushed to my TV and turned the power button on.

"Comedy! Comedy!" I cheered. I watched the whole show cracking my ass off. "Bala-Balance!" I yelled at the end when they did it. I smiled and turned the TV off.

My mom still hasn't gotten home. I noticed since she wasn't in the kitchen. She's always in the kitchen. I sighed and went upstairs to do my homework. I had math. I had a hard time doing it. We were working on algebraic strategies and I just couldn't get it! I stared off and found my cell phone. I grabbed it quickly and called Nagi's house.

"Hello, this is the Fujisaki Residents. This is Nagihiko." I beamed at his courtesy.

"Hey Nagi. It's Rima." I said. "I need help with homework."

Nagi helped me for thirty minutes explaining to me how the strategies work. After those thirty minutes, we talked more, and more. We didn't stop! We talked for an hour and a half before I heard my mo come home from work. It was eight o'clock.

"Hey Nagi, I gotta' go to bed." I told him.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow, Rima. Good night." He said."Goodnight, bye." I sighed. I love Nagihiko!

**End of Rima's Chapter!**

**Ally-chan: Soo??? **

**Ikuto: This is so cute!**

**Amu: Totally. Rima and Nagi for the win! **

**Ally-chan: Of course Amuto is number one!**

**Amu: Psh…**

**Ikuto: YEAH! AMUTO, NUMBER ONE!**

**Ally-chan: Woot! I love your Amuto spirit, Ikuto! **

**Ikuto: I know. I'm just so… awesome. -flicks hair and smirks-**

**Amu/Ally-chan: -stares in awe- Ikuto ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

**Ikuto: Umm… Thanks for reading! **

**Amu: Review!**

**Ally-chan: Review or die! **

**So I decided that I'm going to make a chapter for each character. I already have Rima down. So the rest are: Nagi, Kukai, Utau, Yuki, Hana, Tadase, Yaya, and… I think that's it! I'm not doing one for Amu and Ikuto cause the whole story was about them!! **


	16. Author's Note!

I am sorry to say, but… A Dorm With WHO!?, is on hold. I'm really sorry but I'm on extreme writer's block for this story. You know? Thinking up stuff of everyone's lives… Especially Nagihiko! Erg… Anyway, I'm actually thinking about dropping the whole "everyone's lives" blah blah blah…. I really wanted to make a Amuto chapter and stuff. Okay so here's the thing!

If you want to have me write about all the character's lives, this story will be on hold.

If you _do not_ want me to write about all the character's lives and have me write more Amuto chapters and stuff, this story will _not_ be on hold.

I will have all of my readers vote by reviewing. For some reason… I think the second one will win… -sigh-

~Ally-Chan~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Review!!


End file.
